Last One Standing
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: After being bullied and teased by her twin brother and his friends all her life Rory goes to boarding school.Now 5 years later she returns, she's all grown up, and she's not backing down TROGAN AU
1. Chapter 1

**Because Of You **

**Summary: After being bullied and teased by her twin brother and his friends all her life Rory goes to boarding school in Australia. Now 5 years later she returns, she's all grown up, and she's not backing down...TROGAN AU**

**Rating: T (may rise later)**

**Pairing: Trogan**

**Authors Note: Hey all! I know I shouldn't have written another one, but I couldn't resist. I've had this one on my mind for quite awhile and thought I should write it. And since summer is just around the corner updates to this fic and my others shouldn't be a huge problem. In fact rather shortly updates will be faster and more frequent. I'd just like to say that this Trogan is completely different from Lean On Me and I'm sure you'll see it as we continue on. Maybe even in the first chapter. It's a bit obvious I think in the summary that there different but just thought I should point it out. I'd also like to say that I'm not going to be abandoning my other fics, I'll update each fic in order so it's completely fair. Oh one more thing this is a completely alternate universe fic and Rory will be out of character! Just saying that now as a warning. Well that's it for now.**

**Stuff To Know:**

**Colin is Rory's twin brother**

**Tristan, Logan and Colin are all best friends**

**Rory is out of character**

**Finn, Robert and Carter met Rory at boarding school and are her best friends**

**Rory ,Carter and Robert all have slight Australian accents Finn's is his normal one**

**It's a TROGAN**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to LoVe23, for betaing for me and listening to all my fic ideas and giving suggestions. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. And I am not making any money off of this. And I never will.**

**Chapter 1:**

13 year old Rory Hayden bounded down the stairs happily, on a warm October morning. 'I can't believe it!' she thought as she ran toward the kitchen. 'I'm finally a teenager! Nothing can ruin this day!' Grinning excitedly she ran into the kitchen. 'Today is going to be the day things go back to how they used to be! I can _feel_ it!' As she entered the kitchen she saw her twin brother Colin and his two best friends sitting at the round kitchen table eating cereal.

"Happy birthday, Colin!" she exclaimed smiling at him as she reached for a bowl.

Colin looked up angrily. "Who said you could talk to me?" he yelled. "I told you to never talk to me!"

Tristan choked into his cereal trying to hide his laughter, Logan on the other hand laughed hysterically.

"Go away!" Colin continued. "No one wants you here!"

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed smirking up at her hurt face. "No one wants to see your ugly face this early in the morning!"

"But…" Rory protested blinking back tears. "I... have...to...eat."

"You don't need more food!" Colin replied standing up, towering over his sister as he glared down at her. "You're much too fat as it is, you could go without a meal or two!" Colin sneered.

Rory looked back up at him, clearly upset. Silently she looked into his eyes begging him and pleading with him to stop.

"Oh _look,_ she's going to cry!" Logan said standing up beside Colin. "God! You're such a cry baby!" he told Rory. "If we do anything or say anything you go running to your parents. You're such a loser!" he said with disgust.

Rory fled the room quickly. Not wanting the boys to see her tears that would surely fall any moment. She ran to her room, locking the door behind her, knowing the boys wouldn't be too far behind. Always ready to throw more rude comments at her, taunting her. 'Why are they like that to me?' she thought as she plopped down on the bed, 'What did I ever do to them? Why do they have to be like that to me on my birthday?' Rory rolled over as she heard the boys' footsteps on the stairs. Groaning, she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it.

"Rory!" Colin called from outside the door as he banged on it. "Unlock the door!"

"No!" Rory yelled back.

"Please Rory!" Tristan replied. "We want to apologize for the way we've been treating you all these years!"

Grinning happily Rory jumped off the bed and flung the door open, she was met by a cloud of white. Rory screamed and backed up, but Logan grabbed her arm to hold her still as Tristan smashed an egg over her head. Rory screamed again, slapping the closest person to her, which was Tristan. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" she screeched "It's my fucking _birthday_ and you treat me like crap! You always treat me like crap! What the hell did I do to you?"

"You were _born_." Colin said harshly pushing her into her room hard, making her stumble and fall. "Take a shower! You stink!"

Logan quickly took a picture of the fallen, sobbing girl, and the trio walked away howling with laughter.

An hour later Rory emerged from the bathroom, feeling completely clean but worse than she'd ever felt in her life. She lay on her bed, rolled over and stared intently at the picture of Colin and herself when they were three, their first day of school. In the picture Rory and Colin had their arms wrapped around each other happily and were grinning into the camera excitedly. 'I wish things were still like that' Rory thought wistfully as she observed that picture 'After that day things were never the same. If only Logan and Tristan hadn't come along!' Tears formed in her eyes, but Rory quickly pushed them away. 'I can't deal with this anymore!' she thought. 'I don't want to deal with this anymore!' She sat up and tried to come up with a plan to get away from the torture. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't hear the boys enter her room.

"Well lookie who we have here." Logan sneered as Rory's head popped up at the sound of his voice.

"What do you guys want?" Rory asked quietly.

"What makes you think we want something?" Tristan asked sitting on Rory's bed.

"Because you only come in here when you want something." Roy pointed out tiredly. "So what do you want?"

"I don't know Tristan…" Colin said. "What could we possibly want with a loser like you?"

Tristan shrugged and Logan walked over to her nightstand and grabbed the picture that Rory was previously looking at. Throwing it carelessly over his shoulder the frame shattered into millions of pieces.

"No!" Rory screamed diving after it, Tristan jumped up after her, reaching the picture first and ripping it in half. He smirked, satisfied at hurting her yet again.

"_You jerk!"_ Rory said glaring at him.

Tristan shrugged. "It was revenge." he replied, "For hitting me earlier, plus I hate you, so it all works out." He finished nodding, and casually putting his hands in his pockets.

"_Go_ away!" Rory screamed.

"Not yet." Colin replied stepping up to his sister closely. So close that their toes were touching. "From now on…" he said darkly, "you're going to do all of our homework!" He said with a satisfied smirk.

Rory snorted. "That's a bit of an old line don't you think?" she asked smartly.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Colin yelled. "You're going to do our homework whether you like it or not! If you don't, I'll tell mom that you're the one who broke that dollhouse, great grandma Lorelai gave her!" He finished, narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Rory gasped, knowing full well that Colin and Logan had broken it.

"Oh I would." Colin replied, nodding. "You know I will."

With that he stormed out of the room, just as quickly as he came in. Leaving Tristan and Logan, in the room with her, not caring what they would do or say to her. Luckily for her, they followed Colin, not before knocking all her pictures onto the floor and breaking the frames.

Once they left the room, Rory locked the door and lay on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Several hours later Rory woke up to Lorelai sitting on her bed.

"Hey, sweets." Lorelai said softly, once Rory woke up. "What are you doing up here all by yourself on your birthday?"

"You know why!" Rory replied darkly. "How'd you get in here by the way?"

Lorelai sighed. "what did they do this time?" she asked ignoring Rory's question.

"What does it matter?" Rory replied, looking away.

"It matters Rory!" Lorelai insisted.

"I don't think it does." Rory said with tears in her eyes. "Nothing matters anymore I can't handle it anymore!" Letting the tears fall freely.

"So what do you want to do?" Her mother said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Rory looked deeply into her mother's eyes, and swallowed, knowing what it was she wanted. "I want to go away to boarding school." She said, softly

**So what do you guys think? First chapters always suck I know, anyway I hated writing Rory and the boys like that but you had to see why she left, and how bad they were to her. Brothers can be like that maybe not that bad but hey kids are cruel. I'm not sure what people will think of this fic, it's different I've never seen anything like it personally but who knows if anyone's written anything like it. Anyway I know you guys aren't going to like how they treated her but that's the fic. I can say now that it'll mostly be in flashbacks now, all the teasing and bulling that is. If you didn't notice I had a hard time writing this chapter, I love the idea but it's hard to write them mean really mean. Well that's it for now...**

**Anyway my next chapters will be better I promise **

**Warnings for next chapter: Five years later! Rory's back and she's not alone!**

**Please review if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! All of the reviews meant so much to me!**

**Authors note: Hey all! Wow never expected such a response to this fic! This is the biggest response I've ever gotten! Its shocking but in a good way and I'm really excited about it! Keep up all of the reviews! Anyway yes I decided to continue this fic! How could I not? With the great response I got I'd be stupid not too For those of you that have read my other fics, this one is going to be a lot different as you could tell in the first chapter. It's not going to be all happy all the time. Of course there will be happy moments but not all the time. Well I'll update this story as much as I can. I'm still in school so updates won't be daily or every few days and I have other fics that I can't abandon and I update things in order but I promise to at least have an update up once or twice a week. Maybe a few extra days in that week. But there should be an update up at least every two weeks. In the summer there could possibly be a short time when I update daily, depends though. Okay I'm going to shut up now before I give anything else away...now onto the story**

**One thing I want to point out: Finn, Carter and Robert are all going to be like her brothers and for the most part are there normal selves but add in a hint of brotherly protectiveness lol. **

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all of the great reviewers! Keep it up! I loved such a big response it made me really think about future chapters which means chapters get out faster! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, honestly do I look like a corporation? Didn't think so! **

**Recap:**

**Chapter 2:**

Five Years Later

Logan, Tristan and Colin stood just outside of Chilton's doors, one warm October morning. All around them, Chilton students milled about. The trio stood side by side telling each other about their nights. They looked out among the other students, as they chatted so they could scan for their friends and also to seek out fresh and potential prospects. They're attention was pulled away from the other students, when three black identical cars, they didn't recognize, pulled into the parking lot.

"What the _hell_?" Logan said as he watched the people park their cars side by side. "_Who are they_?"

"I dunno!" Colin replied, watching to see if he recognized the passengers, who had yet to get out of their cars. "I've never seen any of those cars before."

"Me neither." Tristan said, narrowing his eyes, as one of the car doors opened. A tall, tan dark haired boy stepped out. The boys watched with interest as another tan, dark haired boy stepped out of the second car, sunglasses covering his eyes. "Maybe they're twins?" Tristan said watching as the boys high fived each other, before turning towards the third car.

"Hurry up!" the one with sunglasses called, in the direction of the third car, in a whiney voice. "We're going to be late!"

The third car door opened, and a girl stepped out. "Like you care if were late!" she called out, as she walked towards the two boys. A smile was evident on her face, as the turned, and the three Chilton boys could see her features. All three boys were rendered speechless.

"Wow!" Colin muttered "She's _gorgeous_!"

"Yeah." Logan agreed in a whisper, surveying the girl's shortened skirt, just crossing the line of the Chilton dress code. She wore no knee high socks, leaving her legs bare and a pair of flip flops. Her hair was curled except for her bangs. Her face, however, was what did it for them. She was beyond gorgeous, and it helped that she had a perfect figure.

They continued to watch as the girl hugged each boy, before the trio made their way towards the school.

"Let's go introduce ourselves, boys." Tristan drawled. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped towards the group as they got closer to the doors. Tristan smirked as he watched the girl come closer.

"Hello gorgeous!" he said stepping in front of her.

However, to his surprise, the girl side stepped him. She never even gave him a second glance as she entered the building.

"Oh my god!" Logan said laughing, his eyes wide with shock. "DuGrey's been rejected! That's got to be a first!" He said, clapping Tristan's shoulder in sympathy.

"Shut up!" Tristan muttered as he made his way back to his friends. "Mark my words. I'll have her by the end of the week!"

"Not if _I_ have her first!" Colin challenged.

"_Please_!" Logan said "We all _know_ who will be the one to have her!" He said, rubbing his fingernails on the collar of his blazer.

"Whatever you say man…" Colin said, with a smirk. "Whatever you say!"

Rory smiled excitedly as she stepped out of the car. 'This is the day!' she thought with a grin 'I'm finally going to get them back!' She smiled as she saw two of her best friends.

"Like you care if we're late!" she called to them, approaching them quickly.

"_So_?" Robert replied "We may not care if _we're_ late, but don't you think we should be on time the first day?" He said pointedly.

"You just want to look at the _girls_!" Rory said knowingly.

"_That…_" Finn replied "…and the fact that it's bloody bright out here!" He finished, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"We also want to meet that asshole brother of yours and his moronic friends!" Robert continued "Where are they?" He said, as he looked around at the other students.

Rory glanced around and quickly spotted the boys standing by the doors. Smiling slightly, she grabbed Robert, hugged him quickly and whispered "There! The three over by the doors. Don't look! Just do it like we planned." she released him and did the same with Finn.

Both boys smirked evilly, as they turned and headed towards the doors. They walked past them without a second glance, as one of the boys stepped in front of Rory. "Hello gorgeous!" he said. Rory didn't blink, just side stepped him easily and went into the school.

"Which one was that?" Robert asked once the doors closed and they burst into laughter. Finn and Robert had glanced back slightly to see the look of shock written all over the boys face.

"Tristan." Rory replied, joining in on the laughter. "They haven't changed a bit!" She said bitterly.

"That was fun love!" Finn said once they stopped laughing.

"_It was_!" Rory agreed, still giggling, then forcing herself to get serious. "Enough of that for now. We better get to the office. We still have to talk to the Head Master remember?"

"We remember!" Robert said wincing "We just choose to try and forget about it!" he said grinning.

Rory rolled her eyes, grabbed their hands and lead them towards the office.

Ten minutes later, they came out with their schedules and different articles of school paraphernalia.

"We have all of the same classes!" Rory said excitedly. "Where are your lockers at?" she said as she glanced down, scanning their papers for the information she needed. "Looks like we're in the same area!" she grinned up at Finn "Ours are only three apart!"

"Good." Finn replied, winking and flinging his arm around her shoulders loosely. "Now I'll have another locker close by to stash my things in."

The group continued to walk down the hall, looking for their first period class. Once they found it, they decided to find their lockers. Once those were located, they separated briefly.

Colin, Logan and Tristan watched as the girl they had seen earlier, walked down the hall. 'What the hell?' Colin thought as he watched the group separate. 'Why's the tallest one still wearing sunglasses?' Shrugging the thought off they walked towards the girl. She stood on her tiptoes putting something on the top shelf of her locker.

"Here let me." Tristan said grabbing the books from her and putting them on the top shelf. The girl whirled around and glared at him.

"What did you do that for?" she asked angrily "I didn't ask for your help!" she spat out in contempt.

"I was just trying to help!" Tristan replied holding his hands up in mock surrender, but clearly surprised by her outburst. "It looked like you needed it."

"Well I didn't need it!" Rory replied, haughtily. "Even if I did, I wouldn't ask any one of you for help!" She said glaring at all three boys.

"What's wrong with _us_?" Logan asked looking right at her. This was the first chance he had to get a good look at her, and he noticed that something about her was vaguely familiar. "We've never met you before. How can you be so rude to people you just met? Especially ones that were trying to help you?" He asked, studying her face, trying to pinpoint where he'd seen her before. 'I couldn't forget a face like that!' he thought, taking in how striking she was.

"Oh, you've met before." Robert replied coming up from behind her. Noticing the looks of confusion on the boys faces, he continued. "Do you seriously not remember?"

"We've never met her before!" Colin said, looking at Rory again. "I think we'd remember a beautiful face like yours if we'd ever met!" He finished, giving her his most charming smile.

"That's just _so_ wrong!" Finn replied joining the group. "On so many _different_ levels." He added, shaking his head.

"How do you figure?" Tristan asked, still confused by their comments.

"You guys are such _dumbasses_!" Rory said calmly. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Aw guys!" A new male voice called from across the hall. "Are you trying to make me feel bad? No welcome for me at all? How _could_ you?"

They all turned to look in the direction of the new voice.

"_Carter_!" Rory squealed happily, pushing past the boys and darting toward him through the crowded hall.

"_Rory_!" The voice squealed back, imitating her outburst. As Rory shot into his arms, he picked her up and twirled her around, before setting her back down gently.

They turned to see Colin, Logan and Tristan's dumbfounded faces. This couldn't be the Rory they had bullied and teased, driving her away all those years ago, could it? Now that they thought about it, she did seem very familiar. The more they thought about it, they realized she had a bit of an accent…Australian to be exact.

Rory and Carter walked quickly back to the group.

"_Boys_" Finn said "I'd like you to meet Rory Hayden, the girl you grew up with and treated like dirt." Rory stood there, her three friends, behind her, while the banes of her childhood existence stood before her in stunned disbelief. She crossed her arms and smirked at them. "_Hello_ boys…What? No hug?"

**Wow! That was sort of fun to write! I know that it was a lot different from the first chapter but they had to meet before they all got into didn't they? That was a bit of a cliffy my first for this fic! Go my cliffy lol, anyway my next chapter will be out soon! I know Carter is a lot like Finn, I was going to switch it but I was to lazy but there's only one Finn! Lets just say that Finn rubbed off on Carter a bit. Remember guys they had to meet Rory sometime! There couldn't be any name calling,pranks or anything like that right away. Well thats about it!**

**Carter: 6"2, very well built with blonde hair and green eyes.**

**Warnings for the next chapter: The boys' reactions, **

**Please review! If I get as many or more reviews than last time the next chapter will be extra LONG! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me! Really it does. Without you guys I wouldn't write I probably wouldn't even attempt a fic like this. So thanks for giving me the courage to write!**

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was studying for exams and such and when I had time to write I realized I had a writers block. I couldn't update anything. I seem to have gotten over it for this fic but not my other ones so far. I've never really had one before but let me tell you this one it pretty bad. I know what I want in my fics for the most part but I can't seem to write them. I'll update my fics once it starts to disappear. For now not many updates will be coming to my fics. This one will probably be updated a lot since I'm no longer suffering with one in this fic. Ah gosh I'm making it seem like I'm dying or something lol it's just really frustrating staring at the blank computer screen and not being able to write even though you really want to. I feel guilty for it but I can't help it. I guess it'll come to me eventually. I will finish all of my fics even if I have to force myself to write. I'll do it I really will but I'm going to try to get over it first. A lot of authors suffer from writer's blocks sometimes I guess now it's my turn. What really bothers me about mine is anything I write I think it's crappy and erase it or I can't write anything. My other fics have a I can't seem to write anything kind, and for this fic even though it's pretty much gone its a don't like what I wrote kind. Anyways onto the fic...**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my new baby cousin Logan! (I'm serious they really named him Logan I was like well now when ever I see him he'll remind me of Gilmore Girls lol) he was born on June 28, 2006 at 10:13 pm weighing 7 pounds and 9 ounces. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls and I never will as much as I wish I did.**

**Recap:**

_"That's just so wrong!" Finn replied joining the group. "On so many different levels." He added, shaking his head._

_"How do you figure?" Tristan asked, still confused by their comments._

_"You guys are such dumbasses!" Rory said calmly. "You haven't changed a bit!" _

_"Aw guys!" A new male voice called from across the hall. "Are you trying to make me feel bad? No welcome for me at all? How could you?"_

_They all turned to look in the direction of the new voice._

_"Carter!" Rory squealed happily, pushing past the boys and darting toward him through the crowded hall._

_"Rory!" The voice squealed back, imitating her outburst. As Rory shot into his arms, he picked her up and twirled her around, before setting her back down gently._

_They turned to see Colin, Logan and Tristan's dumbfounded faces. This couldn't be the Rory they had bullied and teased, driving her away all those years ago, could it? Now that they thought about it, she did seem very familiar. The more they thought about it, they realized she had a bit of an accent…Australian to be exact._

_Rory and Carter walked quickly back to the group. _

_"Boys" Finn said "I'd like you to meet Rory Hayden, the girl you grew up with and treated like dirt." Rory stood there, her three friends, behind her, while the banes of her childhood existence stood before her in stunned disbelief. She crossed her arms and smirked at them. "Hello boys…What? No hug?"_

**Chapter Three**

"You grew up…" Tristan stammered after a few seconds of silence, quickly looking Rory up and down "…_a lot_!"

"That does tend to happen…" Rory replied, smirking as a crowd of people formed around them, trying to see what was going on. "You _know_…" Rory said slowly glancing at Colin "…I thought _you_ of all people would recognize me."

"It's kind of hard to recognize someone you haven't seen in five years." Colin replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I recognized _you_, didn't I?" Rory retorted.

"Mom probably sent you pictures of me or something." Colin scoffed.

"Until a week ago I hadn't spoken to _your_ mother in five years…" Rory pointed out "and you know that."

"When did you talk to mom?" Colin asked 'She never told me about talking to Rory again.' he thought 'why didn't she tell me?'

"The day we got kicked out of boarding school." Robert replied stepping up along side Rory. "…and this morning."

"You got kicked out of boarding school?" Logan asked in disbelief looking at Rory with wide eyes "You've never done anything even remotely wrong in your entire life!"

Rory nodded, smirking slightly. "We all did." she replied simply, nodding towards her friends, before looking at Logan intently. "You haven't seen me in five years and yet you still think I'm that sweet innocent girl that left?" Logan nodded in response still unable to believe that Rory had gotten expelled from school. Rolling her eyes Rory stepped towards Logan, so close to him that he could feel the hot heat of her breath on his cheek. Slipping up on her tip toes "Well guess what?" she whispered into his ear. "You were dead wrong." With that, she pulled away from Logan, looking him in the eye, smirk in place, and backed towards her friends slowly. "Let's go boys!" she said, still not breaking eye contact with Logan till the last second, then quickly turned on her heel and bounced down the hall. Her gave the Chilton trio one last look, Finn giving a mock salute, and Robert smirking, before turning to follow her.

Tristan, Logan and Colin stood together silently in the hall, still at a loss for words. They stood there in shock as they watched Rory and her friends walk away.

"I can't believe that's her!" Tristan said, finally breaking the silence.

"I know!" Logan replied "Man your sister is hot!" He said, turning to Colin.

"_Shut up_!" Colin grumbled towards him. "I can't believe she's back!"

"I know." Tristan agreed, still watching the hallway that Rory walked down. "I never thought she'd ever come back. I'm shocked that she did. Why would she come back after the way we treated her?" He said, finally turning to his friends.

"I don't know." Logan replied "Maybe she wants to get back at us or something." He finished with a shrug.

"Rory's not like that!" Colin answered quickly. "She's probably already gotten over it besides we didn't treat her all that bad and she deserved everything we did to her!" Colin spat out.

Logan shook his head. "Whatever you say man!" he said, giving Colin a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. "Whatever. You. Say."

Rory grinned happily as they turned down the corner, and out of her brother and his friends' sight "Did you see their faces?" she asked laughing. "They couldn't believe that it was me! I think they were more shocked that I'm not a sweet and innocent girl that they can walk all over anymore or treat like shit!" She finished, her tone sounding bitter towards the end.

"We saw, Love!" Finn replied laughing with her. "I think they were really just surprised to see the girl they treated like crap, back, and all grown up! They were probably even more shocked to see you back with a group of boys!"

Carter nodded. "Yeah," he agreed "I bet they're really regretting how they treated you all those years ago right about now!" He finished, as they slowed to a stop in front of their first period class, forming a circle together a few steps away from it.

Rory smiled 'I can't believe I'm finally going to get them back for what they did to me!' she thought. 'But what if they start doing it again?' She thought, as her smile vanished.

"Don't worry about it!" Robert said looking at Rory as if he had read her mind. "We're here now and they're not going to do anything to you!" he said, patting her on the shoulder reassuringly.

Rory nodded "I guess your right." she said with a smile. "Let's get these idiots!"

"That's the spirit love!" Finn replied slipping his arm around Rory's shoulders, and squeezing reassuringly. Before turning toward Carter "Now tell us mate," he said "what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Robert said, and Rory nodded in agreement. "I thought your dad shipped you off to another boarding school!" she said.

"He did." Carter replied with a grin. "But I convinced him I'd be much better off here with you three!"

"Now, just _how_ did you do that?" Robert asked snorting. "He doesn't like any of us, well except Rory!" He said motioning to the girl in question.

"Simple." Carter replied, with a shrug. "I told him that attending Chilton would look good on my college applications."

"And he _bought_ that?" Rory asked clearly shocked.

"Seemed to." Carter responded. "Did you really think I'd let you three come to this hell whole alone?"

"Yes!" Finn said, giving him a pointed look. "Your father hates us!"

"Nah uh!" Rory grinned "He doesn't hate me!" she said in a sing-song voice, pointing to herself. "He hates you two!" she said, pointing to Finn and Robert.

"He only loves you because he thinks you're a good influence on us!" Robert said, with a laugh "I have no idea how he got that idea!"

Rory smiled innocently, but chose to ignore the comment. "So where are you staying?" she asked looking directly at Carter.

"With these two drunken idiots!" Carter responded with a grin. "Oh the fun we're going to have!"

Rory pouted. "That's not fair!" she whined. "I'm stuck with my stupid family and my brother's two moronic friends and you three get to stay together! You boys always get to have all the fun! This isn't fair." She finished, stomping her foot.

"I _really_ doubt you'll be spending much time at home anyway Ror!" Robert pointed out. "Besides how else are we going to be able to get information about them if you're not at home?"

"I guess your right!" She relented, as the bell rang loudly.

Finn groaned. "I don't wanna go!" he whined. "Can't we just skip and come back tomorrow?" He begged.

"Sorry Finny!" Rory replied pushing him through the door of the classroom "But we can't skip today!"

"Meanie!" Finn said sticking his tongue out at Rory, causing Rory, Carter and Robert to chuckle. "Man I need alcohol!" he muttered.

"Not today Finn!" Carter said as they walked up to the teacher's desk.

Logan, Tristan and Colin walked briskly together to their first period class, slipping inside the door quietly. They saw that Rory, Carter, Finn and Robert were already there, standing together in a line at the front of the classroom. The teacher seemed to be telling the class something, so they quickly took their seats.

"Class!" Mr. Anderson said stepping in front of the class. "We have four new students today all the way from a boarding school in Australia!" he announced as he turned towards the four. "Why don't you all tell us a little bit about yourselves before we begin the lesson?"

They nodded in unison.

"I'm Finn Morgan!" Finn said first, " I'm exotic!" he said as the class burst into laughter "Well I am!" Finn continued proudly.

"I'm Carter Richson," Carter said "and yes I'm single ladies!" as he winked in the direction of a bunch of giggling teenage girls.

"I'm Robert Johnson." Robert said "Yes one of those Johnson's!" He added, rolling his eyes.

Rory laughed and shook her head at her friends. "I'm Lorelai Hayden." she said finally. "But I go by Rory."

"Any relation to Colin Hayden?" Mr. Anderson questioned.

"_Unfortunately_." Rory responded with a frown. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"Right back at you sis!" Colin called out to her.

"I didn't know he had a sister!" a boy from the middle of the room called out. "I feel for you though!"

"Doesn't surprise me!" Rory called back. "And thanks!"

"Why don't you four take your seats?" Mr. Anderson said shaking his head softly, trying to hide his smile.

"No prob teach!" Finn said walking over to the side of the room and sitting in the desk the farthest to the back. "Rory love!" he called out. "Come and sit next to me!"

"Sure Finny!" Rory called back walking over and taking a seat to Finn's right. While Carter and Robert took seats together on the opposite side of the room near where Logan, Tristan and Colin sat. Just across from them slightly. Carter grinned from his spot next to Logan "This should be fun!" he whispered to Robert on his left, who nodded in agreement, before they reluctantly turned their attention to the teacher. They would have fun with the seating arrangement later but for now they need to get caught up.

The period went by quickly. The second came and went just as quickly. The Aussie Crew went to their lockers directly after the bell rang ending second period. They all put their books away quickly, walked together to the cafeteria, and stood in the short line to get their food.

"Where would they sit?" Carter asked once they all got their lunches.

"Probably in the center of the room." Rory replied trying to balance her food so she wouldn't spill her coffee.

"Let's go then!" Robert said leading the way to the table that sat directly in the middle of the cafeteria.

The all sat. Rory and Robert on one side. Finn and Carter on the other. The three boys quickly dug into there food. Rory on the other hand reached for her coffee. She took a long sip. "_Ew_!" she said once she swallowed. "That's the most disgusting coffee I've ever tasted!"

"_Poor baby_!" Carter said in mock sympathy.

"At least you're allowed to have your beloved drink at school!" Finn said looking down sadly.

"That's never stopped you before!" Robert pointed out.

"That's true!" Finn replied, "but _someone_ hid my stash on me!" he finished glaring at Rory.

She looked away guiltily "It was for your own good!" she insisted. "Besides I promised I'd give it all back at the end of the day!"

"And you better give it back!" Finn said "because…" he started but was cut off.

"This is our table." Colin said flatly, from behind Rory.

Rory and Robert turned. "I don't see your name on it." Robert said arrogantly. "Not like that would stop us though."

"Rory take your friends and leave!" Colin said glaring at his sister.

"Nah!" Rory replied. "We're fine here." She said, as the cafeteria fell silent.

"_Look…_" Tristan said "…we sit here everyday and have since the ninth grade so just do us a favor and move."

"There's a free table over there!" Logan said pointing towards the corner of the room.

"We're not leaving." Carter replied. "Why would we do you assholes a favor? When all three of you treated Rory like shit and drove her away to boarding school?" He finished standing up.

"We didn't make her leave!" Tristan said, although there wasn't much conviction behind the statement.

"You and I both know that that's a lie!" Robert said glaring at him.

"Rory!" Colin yelled. "You and your friends are starting to get on my fucking nerves just move!" He yelled, glaring at his sister. 'Why did she have to come back?' he thought to himself.

"_No_!" Rory replied calmly, as Finn winced.

"Not so loud!" he said squeezing his eyes shut.

"You _know_…" Colin said ignoring what Finn said as he looked at Rory with hatred in his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit. The only difference is that you're a _slut_ now. So take your little bed buddies and go back to Australia! You're not wanted here. Everyone was much happier without you here!" He finished with a sneer. Tristan and Logan were both a bit taken aback by what Colin just said. Both of them knew that Colin crossed a line. They knew Rory wasn't like that, no matter how much they disliked her.

"_Excuse me_?" Finn yelled standing up angrily. "What the hell did you just call her?"

"You heard me!" Colin said, not backing away.

"Let's just go!" Tristan said grabbing Colin's arm, seeing the situation get out of hand, but Colin shook him off.

"What Rory, no response?" Colin continued. "That doesn't surprise me! You've never been able to stand up to me."

Rory stood. "Finn, sit down." she said calmly before stepping toward Colin. They stood toe to toe. "Now that's where you're wrong." she said, keeping her voice even, while glaring right back at Colin. "Because you see I'm not going to stand by anymore and let you treat me like crap. You're an immature bully who likes to pick on people who are weaker than you. All I ever wanted was for you to be a real brother to me. I wished for it in fact. But guess what. I'm done wishing. I don't give a shit what you do or say to me anymore. And you know why? Because I know I'm better than you. I know that you must have such a pathetic life if you're taking it out on me." she stood and whispered "Well, get ready big bro cause you can't hurt me anymore, because I'll hurt you right back!"

With that she turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Robert followed her out, glaring at Colin as he went.

Carter and Finn walked over to where the three boys stood.

"Revenge will be sweet!" Carter said to Finn, who nodded in agreement. Then quickly turned and looked at the three boys.

"_Scared_ boys?" he asked.

They shook there heads.

"What the hell should we be scared off?" Logan asked "So Rory can talk back now. It's not that big of a deal. In fact it's time she did it! I admit Colin deserved it!"

"You should be scared." Finn replied "Because she's not alone now. We know you only pick on girls but she's got _us_ now and we're not going to let any of you do anything to her. And let me tell you all four of us are going to stop at nothing until we get you back for all those years of torture you made Rory endure." Finn said, in a deadly quiet voice.

Leaving them to think on what he said, they turned, and walked away. Carter turned once he was halfway towards the doors. "Oh yeah!" he called out. "_Never_ call her a slut again…if you know what's good for you." and he disappeared into the hall.

**Wow that was a slightly longer chapter actually its quite a lot long I think. Just like I promised! See I keep my promises! I don't particularly like certain parts of it but I kept rewriting those certain parts and nothing was really any better. I wasn't sure how to write certain parts either. Oh well I guess. I think I did fairly well for someone suffering with a writers block. Like I said in my above authors not its pretty much gone for this fic I thought it was completely gone but its not but anyways yeah. I wrote this chapter over a few days. Normally I write them all at once I took my time on this one though. I know there has been a lot of waiting for my stories I'm sorry I'll try and update this one faster. Once I'm over my writers block I'll update everything else. I'm almost over it with one fic then it'll be updates...yay for Rory! I liked writing her standing up to Colin. It was fun. But don't worry she'll do it through out the fic. And yes revenge will be seeked. Well that's it for now!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Rory, Colin, Logan, Tristan, Lorelai and Chris at the Hayden's house will they kill each other? And what's going on with Rory hating her parents too?**

**If anyone knows any good songs that represent friendship, hatred, because of you type of things (yes I know the song Because Of You) and revenge please put it in your review**

**Oh we need as name to call the three jackasses! My beta came up with The Aussie Crew and it later chapters it'll be easier for me to write instead of having to name everyone or something.So if anyone has any suggestions for a name for those jerks please put it in your review!**

**We found the person that 'plays' Carter! Lol my beta and I searched for one and we finally found one I love this guy's smile. Alan Ritchson is 'Carter' that's right ALAN RITCHSON! Check him out he's hot lol**

**Please review! Reviews make me want to update because it reminds me that I have to update! Plus they motivate me to update. The more reviews I get the faster you all get a chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It truly means a lot to me.**

**Authors note: Hey guys. I'd like to thank all of those reviewers who sent me lyrics that I could possibly use. Thanks! Anyway I have a few more fics coming in the near future. I know I have a writers block but its not affecting those fics that I haven't written yet, but have been thinking about them for awhile. Check them out when there out! Ones a Trogan and the other is my very first Rogan! Now about my other fics, my writers block is still effecting them strongly, I have nothing written in them and I probably won't have anything written in them for awhile longer. It sucks I know its really starting to get to me. Hopefully it'll be over soon... I hope... anyways onto the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is a huge dedication its actually more than one dedication so I'll spread them out a bit...**

**The first to the police officers and firefighters of my town for coming to our rescue (long funny story really) thanks! You guys rock! **

**Second to my new baby cousin Anthony, he was born Tuesday July 25th 2006 at 9 pounds and 6 ounces. Hes gorgous and has the chubbest cheeks . **

**The third to my cousin Kristen, get better soon! **

**The fourth is to my beta LoVe23 you KICK SERIOUS BUTT! Thanks!**

**That has got to be the biggest dedication list ever lol I didn't want to put them in different chapters...cause it would mean less and stuff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it and I am not making any money off of this. So don't sure**

**Recap:**

_Rory stood. "Finn, sit down." she said calmly before stepping toward Colin. They stood toe to toe. "Now that's where you're wrong." she said, keeping her voice even, while glaring right back at Colin. "Because you see I'm not going to stand by anymore and let you treat me like crap. You're an immature bully who likes to pick on people who are weaker than you. All I ever wanted was for you to be a real brother to me. I wished for it in fact. But guess what. I'm done wishing. I don't give a shit what you do or say to me anymore. And you know why? Because I know I'm better than you. I know that you must have such a pathetic life if you're taking it out on me." she stood and whispered "Well, get ready big bro cause you can't hurt me anymore, because I'll hurt you right back!"_

_With that she turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Robert followed her out, glaring at Colin as he went._

_Carter and Finn walked over to where the three boys stood._

_"Revenge will be sweet!" Carter said to Finn, who nodded in agreement. Then quickly turned and looked at the three boys._

_"Scared boys?" he asked._

_They shook there heads._

_"What the hell should we be scared off?" Logan asked "So Rory can talk back now. It's not that big of a deal. In fact it's time she did it! I admit Colin deserved it!"_

_"You should be scared." Finn replied "Because she's not alone now. We know you only pick on girls but she's got us now and we're not going to let any of you do anything to her. And let me tell you all four of us are going to stop at nothing until we get you back for all those years of torture you made Rory endure." Finn said, in a deadly quiet voice._

_Leaving them to think on what he said, they turned, and walked away. Carter turned once he was halfway towards the doors. "Oh yeah!" he called out. "Never call her a slut again…if you know what's good for you." and he disappeared into the hall._

**Chapter 4**

Rory pulled into the Hayden driveway reluctantly. The rest of the afternoon sped by quickly. Almost too quickly. She parked her car next to a sliver Porsche. 'Must be Colin's.' she thought, raising her eyebrows slightly 'It wasn't here this morning.' she realized. Stepping out of the car she saw two other Porsches sitting near where she had parked. One black and the other blue. 'Figures!' she thought 'Lorelai made me promise to come home right after school and I have to deal with the three jackasses!' Rolling her eyes she walked briskly to the front door. Opening it, she quickly stepped in, and closed it gently.

"Rory is that you?" Lorelai called as she closed the door.

"Yes Lorelai!" Rory called back rolling her eyes. 'Who else would it be?' she thought sarcastically.

"How was school?" Lorelai asked coming towards her.

"Fine!" Rory answered shortly

"Did your brother show you where all your classes were?"

"_No_!" Rory replied, incredulously. "You didn't really expect him to, did you Lorelai?"

"Of course I did!" Lorelai said softly "He's your brother after all and don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please!" Rory snapped "Are we done here?"

Lorelai nodded blinking back tears. "Dinner will be ready in about two hours." she said softly.

Rory nodded, before she turned and started to stomp up with stairs. "Your room is the same one you had before you left." Lorelai said suddenly as Rory reached the middle of the stairs.

"I figured" Rory replied without turning around, stopping for a moment before continuing on her way.

Closing the door to her bedroom she glanced around. 'It looks exactly like it did when I left.' Rory thought after a second thought. Before frowning at all of the pictures around the room.

"I forgot I had these." she said picking one up of her parent's smiling happily into the camera when they were about Rory's current age.

"Taken up talking to yourself?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Rory whirled around seeing Tristan standing in her doorway, smirking, while leaning against the frame.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked glaring at him slightly.

Tristan held his hands up in mock surrender as he stepped further into her room "I just thought I'd come by and say hello, see how you were settling in." he said feigning innocence.

"Well, I'm fine." Rory replied icily. "You can go now." She said as she waved her hands towards him to shoo him away.

"Look," Tristan said smirking down at Rory. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help unpacking."

"Well I don't so get out!" Rory said glaring at him.

"Fine." Tristan replied backing out of her room slowly, again, holding his hands up in surrender. "If you need anything, let me know." He said, saluting her, before turning around and walking down the hall.

Rory rolled her eyes as she shut her door and locked it behind him. 'Finally!' she thought as she walked towards her closet, to get changed.

After she changed out of her uniform, she looked around and decided she needed to make some alterations to her room. She put her hair up in a messy bun and began to get to work. She started to take down all her pictures and started packing them in a box. She didn't want to look at them. She wasn't that girl anymore. All the pictures just reminded her of a past she wanted to forget. She picked up one of her and Colin when they were young, just before he met Logan and Tristan. "When he was my brother…" She murmured to herself. She fought back a wave of sadness. She wasn't about to cry for that cretin. 'This is all _his_ fault.' She thought to herself. Instead of putting the picture in the box, however, she put it in the top drawer of her nightstand.

She went around the room packing up all the other reminders of her past. Once she got them all, she sealed the box and put it on the top shelf in her closet. She then when to her suitcase and pulled out pictures from her time in Australia. She had many pictures of her, Finn, Robert and Carter. She quickly pulled out those pictures, and put them in the frames, replacing her old pictures. She pulled out posters and keepsakes from all the things she did with the boys she considered her true friends and family. Once she was done decorating, she looked around, smiling in satisfaction. "Now _this_ is more like it!" She continued to unpack and put her clothes in the closet and dresser. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. 'Who is it now?' She thought as she rolled her eyes. "Why can't they just leave me alone!" she muttered to herself.

When she opened her door, she saw Logan, leaning on her doorway in almost the exact same position as Tristan, with almost the exact same smirk. "Hey…" he said, looking her up and down appreciatively. She quickly interrupted, "Let me guess, you wanted to see if I needed help unpacking." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"No, but if you do, I'd be happy to help you." He said, staring at her intently, still smirking.

"Ugh! No! I don't need any help! Now leave me alone!" She was about to shut her door, but he caught it in time and held it open.

"Come on. You don't mean that. You know you missed me." He said, giving her his most charming smile.

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Oh, yes, now you know my secret. I've been pining away for you." She deadpanned. Logan however, not quite paying attention, didn't catch the sarcasm, and his smile brightened. He was about to take a step into her room when she put a hand to his chest to stop him. "Are you serious? Cause I wasn't. Go away!" She shoved him back just hard enough for her to shut her door and lock it again. Logan stood at the door in shock, then shook his head and went to look for his two friends.

"God! The nerve of those guys! Do they seriously think they can come around here looking all cute and think I'm gonna just forget what happened and fall for them? _Idiots_!" She said to herself. Then realizing what she said she thought 'Cute! What the hell is wrong with me!' Shuddering at the thought, she quickly finished unpacking and getting ready for dinner. When she was just about ready, there was another knock at her door. Finally having the last straw, she threw open her door and began to yell, "For the last time, I don't need…." She stopped abruptly when she realized who was at her door. "Oh…Colin."

Quickly recovering from the shock of her outburst he looked down as he mumbled, "Mom sent me to get you. It's time for dinner." Then he quickly turned around and went downstairs.

Sighing, she went back to her room, to finish getting ready. She then took a deep breath. 'This is gonna be a _long_ night.' She thought to herself before heading downstairs.

Rory reluctantly entered the large dining room. She immediately noticed that Tristan and Logan weren't there. 'This makes it slightly easier.' she thought, before she turned her attention to her seated 'family'. They were sitting in the exact places they had always sat. Lorelai sat on one end of the table, and Christopher on the other. Colin sat on the left side of the table and Rory on the right. 'Not a whole lot has changed.' she thought before she made her way to her former seat. Once she sat, Lorelai motioned for the maid to bring dinner into the dining room.

"Rory," Christopher said breaking the silence once the spaghetti was served "how was Australia?"

Rory looked up from her spaghetti "It was fine Christopher." she said politely, before she went back to eating her dinner.

The Haydens ate in silence for a few minutes, before Lorelai decided to break the silence. "Rory?" she asked "What kind of things did you do in Australia?"

Rory looked up again and stared at her mother intently before answering. "I did lots of things." she said finally "But nothing I'm going to tell any of you about." she said icily.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked "You used to always want to share whatever you did before you left. And that was daily." She said in a teasing manner, trying to break the tension.

"No I didn't." Rory replied sharply "I never did. Colin did, not me. You were all always too preoccupied with whatever he had to say to ever bother to ask me how my day was."

"That's not true!" Lorelai said clearly shocked, wanting to deny it but knew it was the truth.

"That's bullshit, Lorelai!" Rory replied, then looking around added, "and you all know it."

"Rory just answer mom's question." Colin said shaking his head slightly. He still couldn't believe that this was his sister. She was supposed to be the quiet innocent girl, but she wasn't anymore.

Rory ignored him.

"Rory." Christopher said "It's not polite to ignore your brother."

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's a bit late for the 'how to be polite' talk Christopher." she deadpanned. "Besides I was being polite. Would you rather I say what I really want to the beloved Hayden child? Because if I seem to remember, Lorelai once told me that if I didn't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." She sneered.

"Stop calling us that!" Lorelai yelled clearly fed up. She stood up and threw down her napkin. "We are your parents and you are supposed to call us mom and dad!" She said authoritatively.

"You're not my parents!" Rory yelled, also standing up. "Parents are supposed to love and protect their child! You never protected me from Colin, Logan and Tristan! In fact you never even got them in trouble for anything they did to me! You never even fucking yelled at them! You always just told me to ignore it! It's hard to ignore that kind of abuse! It's hard to ignore that no one seemed to even notice I was there half the time! You only seemed to notice me when we were out in public or if Colin wasn't around for you guys to fawn over! I was always the forgotten child! The child that nobody wanted! You had the son you needed and wanted! What did you need a daughter for?" When she finished, she was breathing hard and glaring at her so called family.

"We love you Rory!" Christopher protested. "And we always will!" Lorelai said with tears streaming down her face. Lorelai could hardly believe that Rory thought that they had never loved her. It was so far from the truth, and it nearly killed Lorelai to think about it.

"Bullshit!" Rory said.

"We're your family!" Colin said, shocked by her outburst. "You shouldn't be doing this to us!"

"You're not my family!" Rory yelled "Robert, Finn and Carter are my family not any of you! You can ask them the same question and they'll answer it the same way!"

"How can you say that?" Lorelai cried. "We're your family and we love you!"

"You keep telling yourself that Lorelai." Rory spat, as Lorelai's tears began to fall faster and faster down her face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Christopher yelled "Can't you see how much pain you're putting your mother through?" as he walked over to where Lorelai stood and wrapped her up in his arms tightly.

"You never used to be like this!" Colin added

"_You_ made me like this!" Rory yelled "All fucking three of you! If you don't like it, tough. I don't care!" And with that said Rory fled to her room. She quickly slammed her door shut, locked it, then flopped down on her bed, as the tears came pouring out of her. She reached for her cell phone and dialed.

"Hey love!" Finn answered on the second ring.

"I need you guys." Rory sobbed into the phone

"We'll be right there!" Finn replied "Don't cry love. I can't stand it when you cry!"

"Just get here as soon as you can." Rory replied unable to stop the tears.

"We'll break every law we have to get there!" he said making Rory smile through her tears, knowing that they probably would.

"Okay!" Rory said softly

"Love you!" Finn replied

"Love you to!" Rory said before hanging up the phone and waiting for them to come and get her.

**Wow... I finally finished this chapter yes! With the help of my wonderful beta it's finally done! I've been writing this one for like forever but I hated what I wrote and it bugged the heck out of me and stuff. But we finally finished it! Three cheers for us! Anyways that was a crazy chapter I know. That was kind of a weird place to end things but if I had of continued it would have been extremely long and I'm to lazy for that lol besides this chapter is long enough and it would take long to get out to you all so... And I have to start writing for a new fic of mine like I mentioned in my upper authors note. There will be more Tristan, Logan, Robert, Carter and Finn in the next chapter. There was quite a lot of drama in this chapter... and there will be a lot more in the next one to come lol. The next chapter should be out soon. I already have the first paragraph written since I was going to continue but decided not to like I said like three sentences ago. Anyways so now you guys know why Rory hates her parents as well. I know they probably wouldn't do that to her but this IS an AU fic so... lol just play along. I will however say that Chris and Lorelai and even Colin DO love her even though they don't show it. And eventually Lorelai and Rory will become closer I promise. Anyways please review!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: The Hayden's reactions to Rory's friends coming to get her... and the next school day!**

**Please review! I love reviews! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! So PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me it truly does.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, wow! You guys are spoiled! Well not really but can you believe it? Another chapter is up so fast when usually there is a long wait! I started to feel guilty about the lack of updates and decided to surprise you all with another one so soon after the last one came out. I know it could have come out quicker but I still had to write something else, and attempt another one but it annoyed me so I turned back to Because Of You. But aren't you glad I did? Lol anyways on to the chapter!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all of you reviewers! Without you all this fic wouldn't be here and I probably would have given up writing long ago. So thank you so much for reviewing and please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls, and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_"How can you say that?" Lorelai cried. "We're your family and we love you!"_

_"You keep telling yourself that Lorelai." Rory spat, as Lorelai's tears began to fall faster and faster down her face._

_"What the hell is the matter with you?" Christopher yelled "Can't you see how much pain you're putting your mother through?" as he walked over to where Lorelai stood and wrapped her up in his arms tightly._

_"You never used to be like this!" Colin added_

_"You made me like this!" Rory yelled "All fucking three of you! If you don't like it, tough. I don't care!" And with that said Rory fled to her room. She quickly slammed her door shut, locked it, then flopped down on her bed, as the tears came pouring out of her. She reached for her cell phone and dialed._

_"Hey love!" Finn answered on the second ring._

_"I need you guys." Rory sobbed into the phone_

_"We'll be right there!" Finn replied "Don't cry love. I can't stand it when you cry!"_

_"Just get here as soon as you can." Rory replied unable to stop the tears._

_"We'll break every law we have to get there!" he said making Rory smile through her tears, knowing that they probably would._

_"Okay!" Rory said softly_

_"Love you!" Finn replied_

_"Love you to!" Rory said before hanging up the phone and waiting for them to come and get her_

**Chapter 5:**

After Rory hung up her cell phone she sat on her bed for several minutes trying to compose herself. Finally after wiping the tears away with her hand she stood. Walking into her closet she grabbed one Chilton uniform and her small dufflebag. She knew she wouldn't need anything else since she had quite a lot of clothes, makeup and anything she could possibly need already at Roberts house. She heard a car horn just as she finished folding her clothes and zipping up her bag. 'Finally!' she thought walking to her door, with her duffle bag, grabbing her knapsack full of her homework on the way out. She walked down the hall, past Colin's room. Glancing inside she saw it was empty. Shrugging she continued on her way. As she reached the top step the doorbell rang. 'This is going to be interesting.' she thought as she backed away from the stairs. She decided to hide in the shadows so she could listen to what was going to happen, knowing that her friends wanted a chance to tell her 'family' off, as Colin walked to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" Colin asked with a sneer as he answered the door seeing the three boys standing there side by side.

"We're here to get Rory" Carter answered mimicking Colin's sneer.

"Why?" Colin asked "She just got here shouldn't she spend time with her family?"

Robert rolled his eyes "You don't care if she stays or if she leaves!" he spat. "So why don't you do us all a favor and invite us inside so we can go and get her?"

Colin stepped aside, letting the three boys inside, Carter closed the door behind him.

"Mom, dad!" he called "Rory's friends are here to get her!"

"She's not going anywhere!" Lorelai said walking towards the teenage boys. "She just got home. I'm sorry boys but you'll have to wait and see her tomorrow at school."

"Look Mrs. Hayden," Robert said. "She's coming with us whether you like it or not."

"She is not." Lorelai replied, coolly. "She's staying _here_."

"Yeah!" Colin agreed nodding his head in agreement.

"We haven't seen her in five years!" Christopher said coming from the same direction Lorelai just had. "You boys have seen her every day for the past five years, so please let us have a chance to catch up with her!"

Finn rolled his eyes "And _who's_ fault is that?" he asked "Rory never stopped any contact with any of you! In fact I'm sure she would have been happy to hear from you all…at first that is. When she first arrived in Australia, she was very homesick. She missed every fucking one of you but none of you ever called, wrote…_nothing_!" Finn yelled in disgust.

"Phones work both ways!" Colin said "She never called us either!"

"They do" Robert agreed, with a simple nod "but why should she call the people that pushed her away?"

Carter nodded in agreement before adding "Either you let her leave with us now…or Rory will sneak out." He said with a shrug. "You wouldn't want her to fall and hurt herself would you?"

"Rory wouldn't sneak out!" Christopher said "It's not like her!"

Carter raised his eyebrows "You obviously don't know her very well then!" he said with a smirk "_I_ on the other hand do, and let me tell you she would."

Finn pushed past the Hayden's "You'll have to excuse me!" he said, ignoring their looks of surprise. "She needs me!" He finished, taking off towards the stairs.

"Rory!" he yelled as he jogged up the staircase. "Where are you, love? I know you were listening to the conversation we were having! Come on! Rory…love…where are you?" He called out, taking off in the opposite direction from where Rory was hiding.

Rory stepped out from her hiding place, laughing. "Wrong way, Finny!" she called. "I'm over here!"

He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. He jogged back towards her and grabbed her in a huge hug before pulling away to check on her.

"Are you alright, love?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine once we get out of here!" Rory whispered back.

Nodding his head, he grabbed her knapsack and lead her down the stairs.

"Rory you're not going anywhere!" Christopher said once they reached the front door.

"Yes I am," Rory replied "and you can't stop me!"

"I am your father and you will do as I say!" Christopher yelled, finally reaching the end of his rope. "Now march your butt back up those stairs and start doing your homework!"

"How many times do you want me to say it?" Rory asked with a sneer. "You are not my father! Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lorelai asked "We didn't raise you to be like this! We raised you to treat others with respect!"

"You know nothing about respect" Rory yelled "Why should I show you some respect, when you've never shown it to me?" With that said she threw the front door open and ran towards the black SUV that the boys had taken to come get her.

"You're all really pathetic!" Carter said shaking his head. "You treated her like crap her whole life and the second she comes back, you act like you never did anything to her. That's just sad." He finished, before he turned and followed after Rory.

"If you love her…" Robert said wisely "…even a little bit, though I doubt that any of you do, then don't ever try and keep us away from her again. Because it'll only backfire on you." He said quietly, as he too walked out the door.

"Are you going to tell us how horrible we are as well?" Colin asked glaring at Finn.

"No, I'm not." Finn replied, holding his head up high. "But do yourselves a favor and own up to what you all did to her. Because if you don't, you'd better believe once she graduates, if she makes it that long in this house, that you'll never see her again." He took one last look at them to gauge their reactions, before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

"So those are the boys that my daughter says are her family." Christopher said as Finn slammed the door shut. "Those are the boys that took our place as her family." He said, sadly.

"How can you say that?" Lorelai yelled "They didn't take our place! They can't possibly love her as much as we love her!"

"I think they do!" Colin said softly. "If not more." He added, before he fled.

"I don't even know my own daughter!" Lorelai said with a sob "Three boys know her better than I do! She hates us!"

"She'll come around." Christopher said soothingly hugging Lorelai tightly. "I promise!"

"You shouldn't make promises you probably can't keep!" Lorelai said pulling away from him. "I don't think she'll ever be able to get over this. Chris we didn't even send her a birthday card on her birthday when she was away!"

"That doesn't mean we don't love her!" Christopher replied "Besides we forgot to send her _anything_ we were to busy with…" he paused, as realization hit him. "…Colin."

"Oh god!" Lorelai moaned. "Everything she said was true. We never gave her the love and attention we did Colin! We are horrible parents! No! I take that back, we are horrible people!"

"We're not horrible parents!" Christopher defended. "We gave her all the essential things in life didn't we? We clothed her, put a roof over her head, and kept food in her belly we've provided for her!" He said, trying to excuse their actions.

"That's just it. We didn't provide anything that she actually needed." Lorelai said tearfully.

"And what's that?" He asked, truly confused.

"_Love_!" Even though it came out as a whisper, you could hear all the pain and regret, her admission held.

The Aussie Crew started the drive back to Robert's house. The three boys sat silently, listening intently as Rory told them what had happened at dinner.

"Those bastards!" Robert said once she finished "Did they really think that they could just act all sweet and innocent and you'd forget everything they ever did to you?" He asked incredulously.

Rory just shrugged. "I guess so." she replied. "I'm sick of talking about them can we stop and get coffee?"

"Your wish is my command!" Finn called from the driver's seat, as he continued to drive, before pulling into the nearest Starbucks.

Half an hour later the group returned to Robert's house.

"We have to get started on our homework!" Rory announced once they stepped inside. "We don't want to get even further behind!" She said turning to look at them.

"_No_." Carter said grinning. "_You_ don't want to get behind."

"It'll be murder to catch up if we don't start now!" Rory protested knowing full well, if she didn't bug them to do their homework they never would.

"Fine, fine!" Carter said "I'll do my homework but you're helping me." He said, giving Rory a pointed look.

"Of course!" Rory agreed before turning her attention to Robert and Finn. "Are you boys in?"

"Only if you tell me where you hide my beloved drink!" Finn said, knowing that she wouldn't tell him otherwise.

"It's in the kitchen behind the cereal boxes!" she answered as Finn scampered off happily.

The house was silent. After two hours had passed, and the group finished their homework, they decided to turn in. Unable to sleep, Rory rolled over in bed. Glancing at the clock she sat up. Climbing out of bed quietly she tiptoed out of her room and into the room next to her. She quietly crept towards the side of the bed that was unoccupied. She tried slipping silently under the covers without waking the occupant of the bed, but was unsuccessful.

"Rory what's wrong?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied sheepishly.

"So you decided to take it out on someone who could?" he asked sounding slightly amused.

"_Yes_!" Rory replied "_Besides,_ would you rather, I wake up Carter or Robert…and not be here… living and breathing tomorrow? When you need…and we all know you're going to need it… your Rory fix?" She asked sweetly.

"Nah…" Finn replied. "…wait did you just talk about yourself in third person?"

"Finn!" She admonished.

"Sorry love!" he said apologetically "Now what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Rory asked.

"Well for one thing…" Finn replied turning his head to glance at his alarm clock "…its 12:30 at night." He finished giving her a pointed look.

"So…" Rory said "…maybe I just wanted someone to entertain me."

"Then you'd turn on a movie." Finn replied, then turning on his side to face her fully, he continued. "Come on Ror, don't give me that. I know you too well to fall for that, now tell Finny what's wrong." He finished, gently tugging her arm so that she was on her side, facing him.

"I don't know if I can handle living here again." Rory whispered sadly. "It's only been a day and I've already run away from them. How am I going to last all year if I can't handle one simple day?"

"You have us." Finn reminded her.

"I know…" Rory said, with tears streaming down her face. "…and I don't know what I would do without you guys, but you don't know how hard it is to be around people that you know don't love you. People that are suppose to love you but never have. You don't know how hard it is to deal with them, when I know whatever they say to me is most likely a lie." She sobbed out brokenly.

"I know it's going to be hard," Finn whispered hugging her fiercely. "but just think of all of the things we have planned for them! We are going to get them back, all of them…your parents too. You can _do_ this! You're one of the strongest people I know. Besides if it gets worse we'll move you out of their house. So you'll only have to deal with the three jackasses at school. Just think of the look that's going to be on their faces when we start getting revenge on them! Think of the fun we are going to have pulling pranks on them!" He said, trying to get her to cheer up.

"They're acting like I was the _bad_ one!" Rory said "Like I was the one that caused everything! They're acting all innocent...an...and I can't stand it!" She stammered.

"Ok, so you know what they did. You know what they are! So call them on it whenever you have the chance! They've already seen the _new_ you and I really doubt they liked getting a taste of their own medicine. I think they're going to like it less, the more they get a taste of it." He said knowingly.

Rory lay in silence for a few seconds. Taking in what Finn had said. "You're right Finn!" she said, with determination. "I just didn't think it would be this hard seeing them all again. I hate them all so much!" She said, feeling the tears threatening to break free once again.

"I don't think DuGrey and Huntzberger would like to hear that one!" Finn said teasingly.

"Hear what?" Rory asked innocently. She was completely oblivious.

"That you hate them." Finn informed her smirking slightly at her.

"They already know that!" Rory replied confused.

"They think they can win you over!" Finn said knowingly. "I saw the way they were looking at you in class."

"And how were they looking at me?" Rory asked curiously.

"Like they wanted to pull you into a closet and do unspeakable things to you!" He said laughing.

"_Ew_!" Rory screeched hiding her face in her pillow "That's _disgusting_!" she mumbled into the pillow.

"They want to kiss you!" Finn sang in a sing song voice. "They want to hug you, they want to date you, they want to..." he was cut off with a pillow in the face.

Finn rubbed his face. "That was just cruel love!" he said dramatically. "You could have beheaded me!"

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Rory said giggling. "It was a pillow, besides you deserved it!" She snickered.

"Maybe so…" Finn agreed "…but you know it's true!"

The two laid in silence for a few minutes. Just laying in bed silently, completely comfortable in each others presence. This was not the first time they had lay in bed talking. They had done it all the time at boarding school. Being the two night owls of the group, the two would lie in bed talking about nothing in particular, or have a deep heart to heart. All while Carter and Robert preferred to sleep, claiming they need their beauty sleep.

Five minutes into the silence Rory broke it. "Goodnight Finn." she said softly.

"Night love." Finn returned.

"Love you!" whispered Rory.

"Love you too!" Finn whispered back.

Within minutes the two fell into a deep sleep. Like they always did after they had their little midnight heart to hearts.

-The Next Morning-

"_Carter!_ Hurry up!" Rory whined from the bottom of the stairs. "We're _going_ to be _late_!"

"We _are_ not!" Carter replied as he walked carefully down the stairs, dressed in his Chilton uniform. "We're going to be early actually!" he said with a smile.

"Well! Hurry! I want to go decorate my locker!" She whined.

"You just want to make your brother jealous of our relationship with you!" Carter said knowingly "And I'm sure it will, once he sees that you'll be putting up pictures of us and none of him."

"_So_?" Rory replied "I also want to show him how much he missed. Because whether he wants to admit it or not it'll bug him not knowing things. He likes to know everything about everyone. He always has, even if he does hate me. Besides we have to pull the first of the many pranks we have planned for them today." She said evilly.

"Sounds like someone I know!" Carter said raising his eyebrows slightly and suggestively at Rory.

"Meanie!" Rory replied sticking her tongue out at him before she turned and ran away, leaving Carter chuckling at her antics as she ran away.

The Chilton trio stood outside the doors yet again. They always waited there. It was their spot…everyone knew it and today was no exception.

"So…" Logan said as he causally leaned back against the building "Where's that sister of yours?" He asked nonchalantly.

"How the _hell_ should I know?" Colin snapped "I'm not her keeper!"

"You always knew where she was before?" Tristan pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Colin's demeanor.

"So did you two!" Colin replied "Besides, we only knew where she was at all times so we could bug her more!" He said, realizing that he was losing his cool.

"_True_." Logan said "How is she anyway?"

"I wouldn't know." Colin replied "She ran off with her friends, right after dinner and never came back. She really seems to hate us." He said, somewhat wistfully.

"I can't blame her." Tristan said softly. "We were _awful_ to her."

Logan nodded in agreement. "I personally think we should make it up to her."

Colin shook his head. "You guys are just saying that because you think she's hot." Colin said in disgust.

"Damn straight!" Tristan agreed "Your sister is _damn_ fine."

"Don't even think about it!" Colin warned.

"Why not?" Logan asked "You never cared what we did to her before. Why should you care if one of us sleeps with her now?"

"She's my sister!" Colin said trying to sound convincing.

Before either Tristan or Logan could reply, two black SUV's pulled into the parking lot.

"Look who's here!" Tristan said smirking. "I don't know about you boys, but I'm going to go talk to her."

"I'm with you!" Logan replied pushing himself off the wall, as he and Tristan started to walk briskly in the direction of the parked SUV's. As they approached the SUV's they saw Rory stepping out of the passengers side of the one that was parked the closest to the school. They watched as she opened the door to the backseats and pulled out her knapsack.

"Here let me help you with that." Tristan said smoothly , taking the bag from her hands.

"You just don't give up do you?" she asked as she glanced up at them, pulling her bag from his grasp.

"When it concerns you?" Tristan asked "_Never_." The last part he said in a whisper as he leaned closer to her

"Then you're going to die waiting!" Rory replied, ignoring the feeling of him being so close to her, pushing past the two, and joining her three friends. Once she reached them, they all walked as a group towards the campus.

"You never used to be like this!" Logan called after her "What changed?"

"Hmmmm…Interesting. _You_ never wanted to talk to me unless it was to tease and torment me!" she called back "What changed?"

"You grew up." Logan muttered to himself watching her longingly as she walked away.

"I'll be right back!" Robert said once they entered the school. "I have to grab something from the guidance counselor."

"I'll come with you!" Carter said "I have to make an appointment with them anyway."

Rory and Finn nodded. "See you guys later!" they said in unison. The group separated, Robert and Carter heading in one direction , Rory and Finn in the other.

"It's so bloody early!" Finn whined, as they walked to their lockers. "Tell me why we had to come again today?"

"Because we have to get caught up!" Rory replied patiently.

"But why must we be here this early in the morning?" Finn asked "Why can't school start later in the day?"

"Sorry Finn," Rory replied "but I can't do anything about the time school starts."

Finn nodded as they reached their lockers. Rory opened her locker carefully. Unzipping her knapsack she gently placed all of her books in there correct place in her locker. She then unzipped another compartment in the bag, pulling out a stack of pictures, a mirror and a roll of scotch tape. After putting her mirror on her locker so it was level with her face she started on the pictures. Ten minutes later Rory smiled in satisfaction.

"Where were you last night?" Colin asked coming up from behind her as she finished putting the last picture up.

Rory whirled around "I don't see how that's any concern of yours!" She spat out.

"When you make mom cry it is!" Colin said "Mom and dad were up all night worrying over you! How do you think they felt not knowing where their only daughter was all night? How do you think they felt knowing that their daughter was alone with three boys that they've never met. They didn't know if something had happened to you! They were going to call the police!"

"Does it look like I care?" Rory asked sharply.

"No." Colin replied, some of the anger leaving him. "Why are you doing this to them? They don't deserve it!"

"Sure they do!" She said, shrugging. "Just like you deserve every little thing that _we…_" pointing towards herself and Finn who stood a few feet away flirting with a red head. "…are going to do to you!" She said with mock cheerfulness.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Colin asked beginning to get frustrated again.

"Nothing!" Rory replied "This is the new me big brother and you better get used to it because this attitude isn't going away anytime soon!"

"Do you even care that mom and dad almost called the cops?" Colin asked trying again.

"No" Rory replied "because the keyword in that was almost. They didn't so therefore they proved to me yet again that they Do. Not. Care." she waved her hand dismissing him "We're done here." She turned back towards her locker, digging through her knapsack, clearly ignoring Colin. Colin just stood there behind her, staring at her in shock. Colin watched his sister for a few seconds obviously trying to come up with some kind of response to her, before turning his attention to the pictures on her locker trying to look like he wasn't attempting to come up with a come back. Soon however that was forgotten. Colin looked at the pictures carefully. There were no pictures of himself or his parents, or even Rory's old friends but that didn't surprise him. All of the pictures were of Rory, Carter, Finn and Robert. In one of the pictures Rory and Carter lay fast asleep, leaning on each other on what looked like a school trip. Another showed the four standing on the beach by the ocean in their bathing suits, with their arms wrapped around each other. Another picture showed Rory and Robert with their faces close together foreheads touching, both grinning happily. Mostly all four of the teenagers were in the pictures, a few however held just two or three of them or even one. Colin shook his head and walked away.

'She really did replace us…' he thought sadly, as he walked away "…and I can't believe that it bothers me that she did." He muttered out loud.

**That was kind of a weird place to end things but I wanted to be able to start sort of fresh with the next chapter. With the prank and all being in it. See guys! This fic isn't going to be all sad! There will be fun moments! And the boys will get what they deserve so will Lorelai and Christopher! I really don't like this chapter... I don't know something about it really bothers me... it's probably just me though. Aw Colin feels replaced aww lol oh well he deserves it. This chapter was kind of a filler chapter, lots of drama and fighting will be coming soon besides they can't all be screaming all the time that would get boring. Just because Colin feels and is replaced doesn't mean that they are going to make up soon! That is a long long long time coming. Actually this chapter does have quite a bit of drama... oh well there is even more coming soon. This chapter was more of a sad one but the next one should make up for that, it'll be a bit lighter and more fun. Poor Rory though I feel bad for her even though I'm the one writing it lol I guess I just have to kind of a heart or something. I'd just like to say that this will NOT end a PLDD Rory and Finn are like brother and sister, I actually was going to change the whole Rory and Finn moment to Rory and Carter or Rory and Robert but decided against it. There only ever going to be in a brother sister relationship, sorry. The next chapter will have more Logan and Rory and Rory and Tristan action I promise. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: The Aussie Crew pulls there first revenge prank! I have no idea what the prank is going to be but I'm sure I can figure it out... well okay my beta and I can figure it out lol**

**Please check out my new fic Show Me Your World! It's a Rogan!**

**Please review! I'll make it an extra long chapter if I get lots of reviews! So REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously Called Because Of You, the name has now been changed to Last One Standing. Sorry for any inconvience the name change might have caused.**

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! The reviews really keep me going.**

**Authors Note: Hey my darling readers! I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been sick, in the hospital. I'm fine now and have returned to school so no worries. Also I had to work on other fics before I could get to this one. I know I really should concentrate on some of my older fics but with the writers block I can't seem to write for any of them. However I'm going to force myself to write a chapter for at least one of them. You guys take your pick on which fic you want updated first. Anyways is it just me or is the new bachelor on the Bachelor ugly? I dunno I find the guy ugly ... is it just me? As some of you may have noticed the fic changed titles. This is because I might use Because Of You for another fic I have recently thought about writing. It would work better for it, and this title works better for this one. Well onto the chapter...**

**Dedication: This chapter has multiple dedications:**

**First: This chapter is dedicated to my cat Nikki, who sadly passed away on August 23rd 2006, at approximately 1:15 am. He will always be dearly missed and in my heart forever.**

**Second: This chapter is also dedicated to my beta, LoVe23's father. Who sadly passed away on October 1st 2006. He was dearly loved and will forever be missed.**

**Third: This chapter is also dedicated to Terry Fox. He's always going to be a Canadian hero and will never be forgotten. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, I merely own the plot of this fic and the characters you don't recognize. Everything else is not mine. But hey if I catch you stealing my fic idea its off with your head! Lol**

**Recap:**

"_No." Colin replied, some of the anger leaving him. "Why are you doing this to them? They don't deserve it!"_

_"Sure they do!" She said, shrugging. "Just like you deserve every little thing that we…" pointing towards herself and Finn who stood a few feet away flirting with a red head. "…are going to do to you!" She said with mock cheerfulness._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Colin asked beginning to get frustrated again._

_"Nothing!" Rory replied "This is the new me big brother and you better get used to it because this attitude isn't going away anytime soon!"_

_"Do you even care that mom and dad almost called the cops?" Colin asked trying again._

_"No" Rory replied "because the keyword in that was almost. They didn't so therefore they proved to me yet again that they Do. Not. Care." she waved her hand dismissing him "We're done here." She turned back towards her locker, digging through her knapsack, clearly ignoring Colin. Colin just stood there behind her, staring at her in shock. Colin watched his sister for a few seconds obviously trying to come up with some kind of response to her, before turning his attention to the pictures on her locker trying to look like he wasn't attempting to come up with a come back. Soon however that was forgotten. Colin looked at the pictures carefully. There were no pictures of himself or his parents, or even Rory's old friends but that didn't surprise him. All of the pictures were of Rory, Carter, Finn and Robert. In one of the pictures Rory and Carter lay fast asleep, leaning on each other on what looked like a school trip. Another showed the four standing on the beach by the ocean in their bathing suits, with their arms wrapped around each other. Another picture showed Rory and Robert with their faces close together foreheads touching, both grinning happily. Mostly all four of the teenagers were in the pictures, a few however held just two or three of them or even one. Colin shook his head and walked away._

_'She really did replace us…' he thought sadly, as he walked away "…and I can't believe that it bothers me that she did." He muttered out loud._

**Chapter 6**

Rory smirked triumphantly as she watched Colin walk away, sulking.

Turning back to her locker she grabbed her books for her first period class. Finn approached her as she was closing her locker.

"Hey love!" Finn said leaning against the locker next to Rory's "Where are we suppose to meet Carter and Robert?"

"I don't know." Rory said with a shrug, before turning to him with a smirk on her face. "who was that red head?"

"That my darling…" Finn replied leaning his head against the locker in defeat "…had to have been the dumbest girl I've ever met."

"But Finn!" Rory said with a laugh "You like bimbo's. That's generally all you go for."

"_True,_" Finn replied with a slight whine "but when I'm with them I'm usually drunk but I am not drunk now since you hid my beloved drink again. They're always so annoying when I'm sober. How do you expect me to get laid if I can't seem to stand being around them?"

"That's simple!" Robert replied as he and Carter joined the other two, forming a circle "Don't let Rory touch your booze!" All the boys laughed in agreement.

"Hey!" Rory protested "It's for his own good! Besides we have to make a good impression on these kids. If we're going to ever get dirt on the three jackasses."

"But what does my drinking have to do with making a good impression?" Finn asked in a whiney voice, pouting slightly at Rory. "Because I think I'm much nicer drunk than when I am not drunk!"

"Of course you'd think that," Carter replied with a laugh "but you're a jackass no matter if your drunk or not!"

This caused Robert, Carter and Rory to break out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I don't like you guys anymore!" Finn pouted "Rory, am I really a jackass?"

Once Rory calmed down she answered him "No Finny!" she said "You're not a jackass, slightly arrogant but not a jackass." She said in mock seriousness.

Finn smiled brightly, happy with her response.

"So does everyone have everything we need for _the plan_?" Robert asked, having been the mastermind of this particular prank. Not to mention, being the control freak of the group.

The others nodded. "Okay!" Robert said "So does everyone know what they're doing?"

Another nod.

"Okay then…" Robert said "Be ready at lunch." He finished as the bell rang.

"I have to get my stuff." Carter said walking away "See you guys in a few."

Robert nodded in agreement, quickly walking towards his locker to gather his belongings.

"Will you be alright walking to class by yourself love?" Finn asked, he to having to get his books.

"I'll be perfectly fine Finn." Rory replied "I'll meet you guys in class."

Finn nodded and walked away.

Rory turned and started walking down the hall by herself. Quickly finding herself lost. 'Oh crap!' she thought 'Which way do I go? I can't believe I got lost! We found it perfectly fine yesterday.' She turned to head back towards the boys. Knowing that Robert, the walking map would be able to figure out where to go. Yet again.

"You're going the wrong way." Logan called out to her

"What?" Rory ask spinning around to face him

"I said you're going the wrong way." He said, as he slowly approached her.

"Well which way am I suppose to go?" Rory asked with raised eyebrows

"That way." Logan said pointing in the opposite direction

"Oh thanks!" Rory replied, feeling the need to at least be polite since he did help her out even if she did dislike him.

"You're welcome!" He said smiling at Rory brightly.

Rory turned and started walking in the direction Logan had pointed out

"_So_…" Logan said falling into step with Rory as she walked "What are you going to give me for helping you out?" smirking slightly at her.

"Nothing." Rory replied with raising her eyebrows "How the hell do you figure that I owe you anything?"

"Well, I helped you." He pointed out, not feeling too sure of himself.

"I didn't ask you to." Rory said "In fact I didn't even notice that you were there, until you spoke to me. I know this might be hard for you to hear but not everyone watches everything you do. Some people, people like me for instance don't give a damn if you're close by or if you're on the other side world."

"Hey!" Logan replied "I was just trying to help you!"

"Well don't!" Rory snapped, as they stopped in front of their classroom "I didn't have your help then, when I needed it and now guess what? I don't need it at all!" She finished before she walked into the classroom, without glancing back .

'_What the hell_?' Logan thought as he followed Rory into the classroom, quickly sitting at his desk. 'She needed my help when? And I wasn't there? _What is she talking about_?' Shaking his head slightly, he turned to stare at Rory. She was whispering adamantly towards one of the guys she had showed up with. Logan had learned yesterday that his name was Finn. Logan watched jealously as the pair starting giggling loudly.

"Stop staring at my sister!" Colin hissed as the teacher entered the room before turning back around and walking out. Clearly having forgotten something.

"I wasn't staring at her!" Logan hissed back "Besides I don't see you telling Tristan to stop staring at her. I can practically see the drool dripping down his face!"

Colin turned in his seat, and sure enough Tristan was staring at his sister as well.

"Stop staring at her!" He whispered harshly to Tristan, who in turn turned his head lazily towards Colin.

"What did you say?" Tristan asked, eyebrow raised.

"He said stop staring at Rory." Robert said turning slightly to join in on the conversation "But yet I'm intrigued, what's with the sudden big brother routine? Because honestly buddy, you have no right to suddenly go into 'big brother mode', we on the other hand do." He said smugly.

"This doesn't concern you." Tristan said glaring at the pair of boys "So turn around."

"What concerns Rory concerns us." Carter replied with a smirk.

"She's not your sister!" Colin hissed.

"She's not yours either." Robert said, casting a glance at the still giggling Rory and Finn "She might as well be my sister though. Blood is the only thing that stands in our way." He said thoughtfully.

"He has one up on you then!" Logan said "Blood doesn't stand in his way."

Carter shook his head. "Blood has nothing to do with it, and you know that." he said before he turned back around, clearly in an attempt to ignore the boys.

"What I'd like to know, is why the two of you," Robert said looking at Logan and Tristan "are both so suddenly interested in Rory. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you both stare at her, or find reasons to talk to her."

"What we do or don't do with Rory doesn't concern you!" Tristan said

"Your talking yourself in circles." Robert said with a laugh "I thought we've already gone over this. What concerns Rory concerns me. I however, can see that we are going to have to take this slowly. So let me spell it out for you, since you can't comprehend anything I've said thus far. Rory is my sister. My little sister in fact. Colin, she may be your sister by blood, but that's it. You both may have had a special bond with each other when you were young, but that was gone the second you met these two. And _you two_" looking at Tristan and Logan "have never done anything, but cause her pain. I find it funny that you boys can act like you've never done anything even remotely wrong to her. Do yourselves a favor and stop pretending that you've done nothing wrong, when we all know you have!" with that said he turned to face the front, just as the teacher entered the room. Leaving the three boys to contemplate what he had said.

The rest of first period flew by quickly. As did second period. And soon it was lunch time. The Aussie Crew, ate their lunch quickly at the Chilton Trio's table.

Tristan slid into the seat beside Rory. While the Aussie Crew talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey Ror!" he said "I don't mind _you_ being over here, but can we lose the posse?"

"You were singing a different tune yesterday." Rory replied turning to look at him.

"Actually, I never really said anything to you yesterday." Tristan argued "That was all Logan and Colin…mostly Colin."

"Someone's trying to make himself look good!" Rory smirked "I never saw you as the type to turn on your friends. I can't really be surprised though, you turned on me the very first day I met you!"

"Can't we just forget everything that happened before?" Tristan asked trying to look, innocent and sweet "You know you want to be with me."

"Don't think so highly of yourself!" Rory replied standing up "I personally am not into people who pick on innocent females for fun." she turned and walked away. The Aussie Crew followed her silently out of the cafeteria.

"That was awesome love!" Finn said with a laugh "I think you knocked his ego down a few points yet again. He doesn't know what hit him!"

Rory grinned, and shrugged slightly "He deserves it!" she said "Who does he think he is! He can't hit on me after everything he's done to me!"

Carter shrugged "He probably thinks that they weren't all that hard on you." he said "We however know different."

"Can we do all of this later?" Robert asked "As much as I enjoy talking about them we have a prank to pull!"

"Robert's right!" Finn said grinning evilly "Let's get this show on the road!"

The Aussie Crew quickly walked towards their lockers. Separating briefly to go to their own lockers to get their piece of the prank. Before meeting back in the middle of the empty hall.

"I'll go fill the bucket with water." Carter volunteered, holding up a medium sized dark green bucket.

"We'll all go with you." Robert decided "It'll probably look a bit suspicious if we start making the cement in the hallway. What if someone comes?"

"Since when have you ever cared about looking suspicious or getting caught?" Rory questioned, clearly amused.

"Since we just started at this school and my father said if we get kicked out of this school, he's sending me to boarding school in Mexico! Far, far away from you guys!" Robert replied.

"That's a good reason!" Rory said with a nod "Let's go boys!" She turned and started walking towards the nearest bathroom, leaving the boys to follow her. She stopped in front of the girl's room.

"Umm…love?" Finn said weakly "That's the ladies room."

"_So_!" Rory replied, hands on hips

"_We_ can't go in there!" Carter said "Do you not remember what happened the _last_ time Finn went into the ladies room?"

"Those girls were bloody insane!" Finn said smiling in remembrance "I don't think my hearing has recovered yet!"

"_So_!" She replied again in a challenging voice "I've been in the boy's bathroom with you boys multiple times and you don't hear me complaining."

"Let's just go in guys!" Carter said "Rory's not going to give up until we do!"

"Love you Carter!" Rory said smiling brightly at him. Having yet again gotten her way, and she didn't even have to pout to get it.

"Yell if the bathroom's clear!" Robert said, Rory nodded then walked into the bathroom. The door closed slowly behind her. A few moments after she entered the bathroom she called out to the boys saying it was safe.

"Your bathrooms are nicer then ours!" Finn whined once he walked into the bathroom.

"Because you boys mess yours up, and stink it up!" Rory said wisely.

"It smells good in here." Carter noted.

"Girls generally smell good!" Rory replied smirking slightly "Someone might want to lock the door."

Robert nodded, turning to lock the door quickly. "We have to get started." he said "We've taken up to much time already. If we don't get everything ready soon then we won't be able to pull it until tomorrow."

Carter nodded, walked over to the sink and began filling the bucket with warm water. Once the bucket was filled with enough water, Robert picked it up and sat it on the floor. While Finn ripped open the package he had been carrying, dumping part of it in the bucket. Carter then grabbed the long steel spoon, and began stirring the mixture.

"Are you sure your doing that right?" Rory asked

"_Yes Ror._" Carter replied, rolling his eyes. "We read the directions yesterday I'm positive I know what I'm doing!"

"If you say so…" Rory said, unconvinced. The group sat in silence for a few seconds before she decided to speak up again. "Are you sure that's what its suppose to be doing? Because it's starting to look really icky." She said, with a repulsed look on her face.

"That's because it's done darling." Finn replied sweetly, as Carter stood up, lifting the bucket with him.

"Oh!" Rory replied waving her three paint brushes around "Well, lets go then!"

"Everyone get in your places" Robert commanded once they entered the hallway again. Happy to see that it was still completely empty. The others nodded, handing off their objects to the two who would pull the actual prank. Rory taking off in one direction of the hall, and Finn following with the two boys, who stopped at Logan's locker, but kept continuing on his way until he reached his end of the hallway.

Rory and Finn each nodded towards the boys, giving them the okay to start.

Robert pulled on the top of Logan's locker slightly, leaving a bit of empty space between the front of the locker, side and the wall. Carter dipped his paint brush in the instant cement and slipped it in between the space. Pulling it across the top of the locker quickly before pulling the paint brush out and, dipping it yet again in the instant cement. After cementing the door completely Robert let go and pushed himself on the locker. To make sure it stuck. Once they were sure it was going to stick, Robert grabbed his bottle of super glue. Lifting the lock slightly he cover the back of it in glue. The pushed it against the locker quickly. They then repeated this process on Tristan and Colin's lockers.

Once they were finished, they silently put everything in the back of Roberts SUV.

"For the next prank…" Finn said with a slight whine "…Rory and I get to have a fun job. All we got to do this time was stand around and be the look outs!"

"You could have had the fun job," Carter pointed out "but Rory thought it was and I quote 'icky' and _you_ didn't want to get dirty!"

"This is a new uniform!" Finn protested "Besides, I like to be clean."

"Do this later boys." Rory said as they walked down the hall "I personally don't want to miss the show!"

"And what a great show it shall be!" Finn replied nodding slightly. As the group stopped in front of Rory's locker, to watch what was about to unfold. Just as the bell rang. Signaling the end of lunch. People began to trickle out into the hallway. Soon Rory spotted the three boys coming towards them.

"Let the games begin!" she muttered softly to the boys.

**Bit of a cliffy ending! I hated to do it to you all but I thought it would be better if I showed the boys reactions to the prank in the next chapter. It'll give me something to start off with, which means a chapter gets out faster to you guys! Rory seemed a bit whiney in this chapter, I didn't particularly like her in this chapter. I've been working on this particular chapter for about three weeks and its finally done! It's not my strongest chapter I've ever written or my best but a chapter is a chapter. The next one will hopefully be better. I know you guys are probably thinking that Colin has no right to tell his friends to stop staring at his sister, and your probably right. But I wanted to write a bit of a part with the three of them in it together and that's all I could come up with. Oh yes one more thing. I did not come up with this prank, my friend did. Yes I hounded a friend to give me a prank idea. What can I say? I love you all lol. Also I'm not exactly sure how to make instant cement and if it would be thick enough for this prank to actually work... but lets just say it is and use our imagionations! **

**In case you guys didn't notice I'm not exactly good at thinking of pranks.(Didn't even come up with this one) But if you have an idea for a prank that will probably be pulled shortly please PM it to me. If I use it that chapter that your prank is used will be dedicated to you! And everyone will know YOU'RE the mastermind of it! Your prank can be pulled on either group, just tell me which group you'd prefer to be pranked.**

**Remember to vote on which one of my fics (that haven't been updated in forever**)** that you wanted updated first. I'm going to force myself to update one of them. The fic with the most votes gets updated**!

**Warnings For The Next Chapter: Chilton's Trio's reaction to the prank. But does the Aussie Crew get caught?**

**Check out my new fic Wrong For Each Other! **

**Please review! The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. And makes me want to keep writing, no mater what happens.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I though. I was bored during my spare lol and started writing. You guys will probably have another update soon, during the break I'm going to try and update all of my fics at least once. And seeing how I feel guilty for the lack of updates on this particular fic, since it's pretty well liked, I'm going to try and update it a few times. I'm not sure what the problem is I have no writers block for this fic but I don't like anything I write on it and end up rewriting everything. I probably just need to learn to stop second guessing myself. I guess a sucky chapter is better than no chapter at all. Anyway, I better get started! I wonder if I can finish this chapter in one day? **

**This season is alright. I have to say though it's definitely not there best season so far at least. Maybe its just starting slow or maybe the new writers need to get the hang out it who knows they really need to step it up a bit or else there going to loose a lot of viewers. I don't know if I can keep watching if it doesn't move faster and if they don't end certain storylines that I find ridiculous. Anyway I don't get it though in the last episode why the hell did Logan tell that girl that Rory and Marty knew each other. It wasn't any of his business to tell her. Rory told him because she trusted him not to tell but he broke that trust. I hope they don't break up though... I really didn't like the way he was looking at that girl either...**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all of the actors of Gilmore Girls, without them we'd have nothing to watch on Tuesday nights. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! But steal my fic and die!**

**Recap:**

_.Robert pulled on the top of Logan's locker slightly, leaving a bit of empty space between the front of the locker, side and the wall. Carter dipped his paint brush in the instant cement and slipped it in between the space. Pulling it across the top of the locker quickly before pulling the paint brush out and, dipping it yet again in the instant cement. After cementing the door completely Robert let go and pushed himself on the locker. To make sure it stuck. Once they were sure it was going to stick, Robert grabbed his bottle of super glue. Lifting the lock slightly he cover the back of it in glue. The pushed it against the locker quickly. They then repeated this process on Tristan and Colin's lockers._

_Once they were finished, they silently put everything in the back of Roberts SUV._

_"For the next prank…" Finn said with a slight whine "…Rory and I get to have a fun job. All we got to do this time was stand around and be the look outs!"_

_"You could have had the fun job," Carter pointed out "but Rory thought it was and I quote 'icky' and you didn't want to get dirty!"_

_"This is a new uniform!" Finn protested "Besides, I like to be clean."_

_"Do this later boys." Rory said as they walked down the hall "I personally don't want to miss the show!"_

_"And what a great show it shall be!" Finn replied nodding slightly. As the group stopped in front of Rory's locker, to watch what was about to unfold. Just as the bell rang. Signaling the end of lunch. People began to trickle out into the hallway. Soon Rory spotted the three boys coming towards them._

_"Let the games begin!" she muttered softly to the boys._

**Chapter 7:**

"This will be fun" Carter whispered as the trio came closer. Watching intently as Tristan stopped at his locker. He moved his hand slowly to his lock, pulling slightly as if to hold the lock out slightly so he could put his combination in. Frowning slightly he yanked on the lock. It didn't budge.

"What the hell?" he muttered glancing down the hall, he saw that Colin and Logan were having the same problems. Shaking his head slightly he turned his attention back to his locker. Bending slightly to examine the lock. Seeing bits of white glue that had seeped out the sides.

He stood back up quickly, as the realization of what had happened sunk in.

"Someone glued our locks shut!" he called out to his friends, as the bell rang. Leaving the two groups alone in the hall.

"Took you long enough!" Carter snickered "I thought you would have figured it out _ages_ ago!"

"You have too much faith in them." Robert said with a laugh "I thought it would have taken longer."

"You did this?" Logan asked looking at Rory in shock, still clearly not used to the new Rory.

Rory nodded, smirking slightly "Well…I can't take all the credit I was just the look out this time around."

Colin glared at the Aussie Crew, stalking quickly towards them. "What the hell gives you the right to glue our locks shut?" he asked angrily, trying to intimidate her, by standing close to show off his size.

"And what the hell gave you the right to put me through hell every day for _ten_ years?" Rory asked putting her hands on her hips, not backing down. "Besides it's not glue its _super glue._" She said smugly, wiggling her eyebrows. "Sticks better!"

"That was years ago!" Logan said as he and Tristan walked closer to the group. "You honestly can't hold us responsible for anything that happened back then!"

"Super glue?" Tristan swore under his breath "Now we're never going to get our lockers open!" He practically whined.

"Tell me why can't she hold you responsible for anything that you three did to her?" Robert asked clearly ignoring what Tristan had said. "It was you three that subjected her to everything wasn't it? It was you three who pulled countless pranks on her was is not? It was _you three_ who made fun of her so much that she was forced to go to boarding school!"

"We were kids!" Colin said harshly "We didn't know how much it bothered her."

"Don't give me that!" Rory yelled "You all knew how much it bothered me!" She turned to Logan. "I used to beg you to help me." She turned to Tristan. "I used to beg you to stop them!" She then turned back to her brother, "And I used to beg _you_ to stand up for me the way an older brother should!" She looked down, her voice dropping to a whisper, but the anger, hurt and desperation were still evident in her voice. "You all knew exactly what you did, you all could have helped me but you didn't. You're the ones who inflicted most of the pain I went through, so why the hell should I show you guys sympathy when you never showed it to me?"

"Because you're a good person!" Logan said "This whole getting revenge thing isn't you!"

"You don't know anything about her." Finn said calmly. "So don't give me 'this isn't who you are' bullshit because frankly you don't know anything about her!"

Tristan stepped closer to Rory, wanting to take a new approach on the situation. "You got us okay, Ror?" He asked quietly. "You got us so now were even." She quickly looked up at him. The rage evident in her eyes, forced him to take a small step back.

"We're not even close to being even." She replied evenly, turning around, and walking down the hall angrily and out into the student parking lot. Carter looked at the Chilton trio, and shook his head in disgust before he followed after her.

"You guys really don't get the picture do you?" Robert asked as they walked Rory walk away.

"_Whatever_!" Colin muttered "She needs to get over it!"

"And you need to get over _yourself_!" Finn replied, raising his voice now that Rory was gone. "You all know what you did to her. So would one of you step up and be a man and live up to what you did. Don't blame it on the whole 'we were young' thing because no one treats a person like that! Even if you were young, you still knew better. Maybe she'll get over it when you apologize for what you did and own up to it."

"So you guys aren't going to stop pranking us?" Logan asked "I should warn you we are the best pranksters in the school." He said with a smug smile.

Robert shook his head with a laugh. "This isn't about pranking." He said, then his face suddenly became serious. "This is about _revenge_."

"You make it seem like you're planning our murders." Colin muttered, not believing Robert's audacity.

"Murders no." Finn replied, holding out his hands as if weighing something. "Utter and complete humiliation leading to destroyed reputations yes!" He said with a completely straight face.

"That makes just me feel warm and fuzzy inside." Tristan said with false cheer.

"Well aren't you just a sweet bunch!" Logan added in a similar tone.

"Why are you guys even here?" Colin asked, a question that had been burning in his friends' minds as well. "Its not like any of you have any family here, so why are you here?"

"We're here for Rory." Robert said simply. "I don't expect any of you to understand that since you're all so self involved but normal people do things for their friends. Besides we couldn't let her come here without us could we?"

"And we're her family." Finn added, in a tone that gave no room for protest. "You probably don't understand the meaning of family either but you can't all be as perfect as _we_ are."

Tristan snorted. "You keep telling yourself that. I bet we can have Rory on our side in a month." He said with a smirk.

"Have fun with that." Robert said walking away, in the direction Carter and Rory had previously gone. "Because you're fighting a battle you're sure to loose."

"_Really_?" Logan said "I don't think so. You guys have already said she's like your sister, so we have one up on you."

"How exactly do you have one up on us? What are you gonna do?" Finn asked. "Attempt to charm her? Let me tell you buddy she's immune to charm. Guys have tried before to get into her pants and they failed. Just like you will. Good looks won't help you with her she's not shallow." Finn said threateningly.

"Whatever you say." Tristan said rolling his eyes. "Rory will be mine in a month whether you like it or not."

"You have got to be the stupidest people I've ever met" Finn said laughing slightly. "You two can attempt to charm her." He said, looking at Logan and Tristan. "But you'll just end up wrecking your friendship with each other and in the end neither of you will get the girl." he looked at Colin "And _you_ can attempt to win your sister over but it ain't gonna happen. You've all done too much for her to forgive and forget. Now if you'll excuse me it appears that my posse has left, so I must follow before they leave me behind again." he turned and continued on his way down the hall.

"Huntz!" Tristan said as Finn disappeared down the hall. "What the hell was that crazy Aussie talking about? You know Rory is mine. I saw her first."

"Actually technically Colin saw her first but that's incest." Logan pointed out "It doesn't matter anyway because I called her." He said shrugging.

"Just stay away from her!" Tristan smirked "Its not like you'll get her anyway. Not with me around!"

"Someone's cocky." Logan said smirking back. "I get just as many ladies as you do. If not more so why don't you back off." He threatened.

"Not gonna happen." Tristan replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you two knock it off!" Colin snapped "Neither of you are ever going to try anything on her anyway so why fight about it?"

"And why aren't we?" Logan asked. "Its not like you can stop us."

"She's my sister." Colin said. "Friends don't date friends sisters!"

"You didn't care what we did to her five years ago." Tristan pointed out "Why do you care now?"

Colin shook his head, turning away from his friends and walking back to his locker in an attempt to open it. Not wanting to answer Tristan's question because he himself didn't know the answer. Logan and Tristan followed suit, each returning to their lockers silently. Knowing that the argument they had just had would not be the last.

"Did you see their faces?" Rory laughed as they waited in the parking lot for Robert and Finn to come out. "It was _priceless_!"

"They're such idiots!" Carter said in between his laughter. "You told them that we were going to get them and yet they still can't seem to comprehend that you're not sweet innocent little Rory anymore. We warned them and yet they still couldn't figure out it was us!" He said, trying to contain his laughter, shaking his head.

"My guess is Rory got the brains of the family." Robert said joining the still laughing pair.

"She must have!" Carter replied "And those other two must only have a brain cell a piece."

"That was a lame Carter." Rory said laughing slightly at him. "I'm disappointed. You've done better."

"Its not my fault." Carter whined "I can't be my normal witty self this early in the morning."

"Its 12:30!" Rory replied laughing

"You're starting to sound like Finn." Robert added

"Oh no!" Rory yelped in mock surprise as she threw her hand to her forehead dramatically "Not another Finn! What is the world coming to?"

"Hey!" Finn replied joining the group "What's wrong with having another Finn in the group love? I'm by far the smartest male in the group! Let me _woo_ you with my wit!" he stepped closer to the laughing Rory teasingly.

"Oh Finny!" Rory replied jokingly throwing her arms around his waist. "Let's run away together!"

"Let's!" Finn replied linking arms with Rory as the two skipped towards one of the SUV's.

Leaving an amused Robert and Carter behind.

"You boys coming?" Rory asked poking her head around the side of the SUV.

"Yeah!" Robert replied walking toward the parked SUV's Carter followed suit.

Five hours later the Aussie Crew pulled into Rory's driveway. The group having spent the afternoon hanging around Roberts house watching movies and completing homework.

"Are you going to be okay Love?" Finn asked as he parked the car.

"I'll be fine." Rory replied pulling on the hem of her T shirt, adjusting it slightly. She had changed into jeans and a T shirt at Robert's.

"Well if you need us call us." Carter said, clearly unsure about leaving Rory behind.

"I will." she promised as she stepped out of the car. "Bye boys I'll call you later."

"Bye Ror!" they chorused.

"And boys?" she said sticking her head back in the car. "Don't let Finn drink too much. A hung over Finn is never a fun Finn!"

"Hey!" Finn whined from the front seat as Rory slammed the door grinning slightly.

Rory waved as she walked away from the car, and into the house.

"This will be fun." she muttered as she kicked her shoes off, already hearing feet pounding towards her. "She's faster than I thought!"

"Where have you been?" Lorelai called angrily from the top of the stairs as she walked down briskly.

"Out." Rory replied easily. "You knew I left yesterday with my friends."

"From now on when you leave you are to tell me where you are going." Lorelai said once she reached Rory,

"Why does it matter?" Rory asked smirking slightly. "It's not like you'll notice I'm gone anyway."

"Of course I'll notice!" Lorelai said softly. "You're my daughter and I love you."

"Could have fooled me." Rory replied stepping away from Lorelai and walking up the stairs.

"Get back here!" Lorelai yelled. "I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude."

"Well you better get used to it." Rory yelled back turning around to face her mother. "Cause it's not going away anytime soon."

"What happened to you?" Lorelai whispered. "You used to be so sweet."

"_You_ happened to me!" Rory replied harshly, pushing her bangs out of her face. "This is the new me so you better get used to it."

"I just want to talk to you." Lorelai said trying a new approach

"Why?" Rory asked, with a laugh, empty of any humor. "It's not like you've ever paid any attention to me before. Why start now? Oh let me guess you don't like me not liking you, well actually _hating_ you. You can't stand when someone _hates_ you, well let me tell you, you brought this on yourself." she turned and ran up the stairs. Ignoring anything else Lorelai had to say.

Fifteen minutes after her argument with her mother Rory came downstairs, having been told by a maid that dinner was served. 'Can't even tell me their damn selves.' she thought as she walked into the dinning room 'lazy bastards.' Once she entered the room she saw that her parents and Colin were already seated. Colin was sitting in his regular seat with a smug look on his face. 'He told!' Rory realized thinking silently to herself as she sat in her seat, ignoring the stares from her parents and brother. 'The damn bastard told. What kind of guy still tattles on their sister?' She thought. Dinner was definitely going to be interesting.

**Bit of a weird place to end things I know but I wanted to end it there so it could have a bit of a cliffy ending. I know this isn't a very strong chapter but I write usually in the morning and I'm getting a cold so I'm in a bit of a crabby mood. Not really probably a good idea to write when in a bad mood but I'm bored and have nothing else to do. And haven't been in exactly a writing mood lately but force myself to write. However my chapters should be better for the next chapter because I'll more than likely be in a better mood when I write cause it'll probably be at night when my writing mood is at its highest. I wasn't sure what to do with this particular chapter I had an idea of what I was going to do but I didn't like what I wrote and rewrote it. It might have worked better the other way, it was a lot more amusing but Rory seemed Out of Character to me so I deleted it. Anyways I wonder if I can update 4 times during my break... hmm I don't know but I'm sure going to try! I'm really excited about the next chapter though! Hopefully it'll be better. Anyways better stop rambling on and on... question though is my crabby mood noticeable in the fic?**

**Warnings for next chapter: The rest of dinner, and it shall be very dramatic and include lots of yelling!**

**Please Review! I'm really in need of lot of reviews, can't seem to get my writing edge back... any idea of how I can get it back?**

**Merry Belated Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me, I know I always say that but it really does.**

**Authors Note: Hey all! So sorry for the long wait! It's hard to believe that this fic is almost a year old... I really need to force myself to write again. I used to write a chapter a week for all of my fics but now I don't have the time to update, but I'm going to try and update a lot more now. I figure I'll try and write a chapter on weekends every weekend so at least one fic will be updates. Anyway whats going on with It always seems to be down the email alerts barely work now, it seems like they work for like two days then there down for a week then up for two days... gah its really annoying me. It's starting to get to the point when I want to quit coming on fanfic for good but I can't do that to you guys, plus its too addicting. Anyway's I've started to slowly update my other fics! Yay me! I know it's been awhile so I suggest to those of you that read some or all of my other fics to reread some of them so when your update finally comes you'll remember what happened! It got so bad I forgot a lot of what I wrote lol oops I had to reread basically all of my fics myself and I wrote them lol. Anyways on with the update!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Brooklynne. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, I only own the plot of this fic but am not making any money off of it promise.**

**Recap:**

_"What happened to you?" Lorelai whispered. "You used to be so sweet."_

_"You happened to me!" Rory replied harshly, pushing her bangs out of her face. "This is the new me so you better get used to it."_

_"I just want to talk to you." Lorelai said trying a new approach_

_"Why?" Rory asked, with a laugh, empty of any humor. "It's not like you've ever paid any attention to me before. Why start now? Oh let me guess you don't like me not liking you, well actually hating you. You can't stand when someone hates you, well let me tell you, you brought this on yourself." she turned and ran up the stairs. Ignoring anything else Lorelai had to say._

_Fifteen minutes after her argument with her mother Rory came downstairs, having been told by a maid that dinner was served. 'Can't even tell me their damn selves.' she thought as she walked into the dinning room 'lazy bastards.' Once she entered the room she saw that her parents and Colin were already seated. Colin was sitting in his regular seat with a smug look on his face. 'He told!' Rory realized thinking silently to herself as she sat in her seat, ignoring the stares from her parents and brother. 'The damn bastard told. What kind of guy still tattles on their sister?' She thought. Dinner was definitely going to be interesting._

**Chapter 8:**

The Hayden's sat in silence while the maid's placed dinner in front of each of them. Only when the last of the four maids left the room did Lorelai speak.

"Rory what's this I hear about you gluing your brother's locker shut?" Lorelai asked calmly

"For the record we didn't glue it shut." Rory replied smartly "We _cemented_ it shut. Besides isn't Colin a little too old to be tattling?"

"You had no right to do that!" Christopher yelled clearly upset that someone dared to do anything to his beloved son.

"And you two…" Rory said looking glancing back and forth to Christopher and Lorelai, "…had no right to reject one of your children but you still did it!"

"Oh knock it off!" Colin yelled clearly annoyed "They didn't reject you!"

"They did!" Rory yelled pushing her chair back with so much force that it fell to the floor. "You _all_ did! Every. Single. One of you! Do any of you know what its like to grow up knowing that your family doesn't want you?" as tears began to fall, faster and faster down her face.

"We've always wanted you Rory!" Lorelai said standing up also. "What gave you the idea that we didn't want you?" She asked as she walked briskly over to Rory, throwing her arms around her tightly, enveloping her in a strong hug.

Rory seemed to take comfort in her mother's arms briefly, before she shoved her away roughly. As if suddenly remembering who she was hugging.

"No!" Rory yelled shakily, as she glared at her mother through her tears. "You don't get to do that! You don't get to just hug me and think it'll make up for all of the bad things you've done. It doesn't work that way!" She yelled, roughly wiping away her tears.

"What can we do to make you stop acting like this?" Christopher asked quietly.

Rory shook her head slowly. "If you haven't figured it out yet then I'm not going to tell you." She said quietly, then she turned and ran out of the dinning room, before her family could see her completely break down.

"That went well." Colin said sarcastically as they heard Rory's bedroom door slam shut.

"Oh shut up!" Lorelai snapped. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Colin asked in shock, clearly surprised by the way his mother had spoken to him.

"If you hadn't treated her so badly when she was little we wouldn't be going through this right now!" Lorelai yelled glaring at her son.

"Don't you dare blame this all on me!" Colin yelled "It's not _my_ fault that you guy's favored me over her. It's not _my_ fault that you guy's ignored her, our whole life. So do me a favor and lay the blame where it lies, with _you_!" And he, like his sister had moments ago, stormed out of the dinning room.

"In the two days since she's been here she's completely turned our lives upside down." Christopher said looking towards the door his two children ran out of only seconds before.

Lorelai nodded. "We probably deserve it though." she said softly "Even though we don't want to admit it we always did favor Colin over Rory. Ever since they were born we have. I don't know how we could have done that to her. And now that she's back and fighting with us over it, we still pick Colin over her! I don't blame her for hating us." Tears began to fall down her face. "We've treated her horribly and we're still doing it!"

"I think it's time we started acting like a family." Christopher said "We're just going to have to make an effort with her. She can't hate us as badly as she says she does."

"I think she does Chris." Lorelai replied, looking up into his eyes. "And it's completely our fault that she does."

Christopher shook his head slowly. "I suppose we are going to have to show Rory how much we love her." he said "This family needs to be able to bond. I think a vacation is in order."

"She won't go." Lorelai whispered "She won't go anywhere without those friends of hers."

"Colin won't go anywhere without his friends either." Christopher replied wisely. "I think that in order for this family to heal, and become a real family again the twins are the first that need to come together again."

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" Lorelai asked, clearly unsure about her husband's idea.

"We send them camping." Christopher said with a smile, looking quite proud of himself for coming up with the idea. "_And_ we let each of them take their friends with them. I'm sure that they are going to fight, but each group is going to have to learn to get over it and get through it. Because like it or not they'll have to work together. This weekend is a long weekend for the kids, they can go then."

"If they don't kill each other first." Lorelai muttered

"Just trust me Lorelai." Christopher said, wrapping his arms around her. "This will work I promise. And when they get back, it will be our turn to make it up to Rory."

"Fine…" Lorelai replied, clearly skeptical. "But you get to tell the kids!" She said with a smirk before turning and walking away.

**That was kind of short and boring I know. I suffered from a major writers block for this chapter. It took me ages to finally write, and when I finally did I never liked what I wrote, so I would always erase it and start over. Everything in this chapter doesn't even feel like my writing to me. It sort of feels like I'm starting all over again. But that could very well be a good thing. This chapter probably annoyed me so much because there wasn't any humour, but in the next few chapters there should be a lot. So consider this chapter setting up for all of that.These next few chapters of the group camping should be fun for me to write, I actually can't wait to start writing. It'll also be pretty amusing for you guys to read. I mean come on think about it, all of these people are high society and there going to be camping... lol fun times are ahead.**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Let the camping begin! Will they kill each other the first night?**

**Please review! Reviews always make me feel better...the more reviews I get the faster I'll start writing again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me it really does. Without you all I wouldn't be writing anymore. And now, I'm going to be able to write, and finally complete my fics. Don't worry though this fic has a long way to go before it's done!**

**Author's Note: Wow another update! Hehe see I told you all I was excited about writing this chapter! And the next few chapters... now if only I could get excited about my other fics... anyways now who thought I wouldn't update this fast? Who thought you'd have a 6 month wait for the next chapter? I hope this is the start of me writing fast again. I won't promise anything, but hopefully I will be able to write faster now. After this update, I'm going to hopefully update a few of my other fics. Two of my fics make me cringe just thinking about them so I may rewrite them. Those two fics are my earlier fics, and looking back on them I don't know what the heck I was thinking in some parts...The boys are all in this chapter! Lol this is going to be fun to write... Anyways onto the chapter!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kristina, without you I don't know what I would have done. You've really helped me through a lot and for that I am forever grateful.**

**Recap:**

_"She won't go" Lorelai whispered "she won't go anywhere without those friends of hers."_

_"Colin won't go anywhere without his friends either" Christopher replied wisely. "I think that in order for this family to heal, and become a real family again the twins are the first that need to come together again."_

_"And how are we going to do that exactly?" Lorelai asked, clearly unsure about her husband's idea._

_"We send them camping." Christopher said with a smile, looking quite proud of himself for coming up with the idea. "and we let each of them take their friends with them. I'm sure that they are going to fight, but each group is going to have to learn to get over it and get through it. Because like it or not they'll have to work together. This weekend is a long weekend for the kids, they can go then."_

_"If they don't kill each other first" Lorelai muttered_

_"Just trust me Lorelai" Christopher said "this will work I promise. And when they get back, it will be our turn to make it up to Rory."_

_"Fine" Lorelai replied "but you get to tell the kids" and with that said, she walked away. _

**Chapter 9:**

"I can't believe my parents are making us go camping!" Rory whined into the phone. "I'm not the camping type! There are gonna be bugs, aren't there? I don't do well with bugs! One of them could eat me or something..." She ranted.

"Bugs aren't going to eat you Ror." Carter replied, clearly amused "And I promise if we see any bugs I'll kill them for you, like always." He said giving her a big cheesy smile.

"Fine!" Rory said with a pout, as she placed clothes into a suitcase, she decided to take a different approach. "But do I really have to sleep on the ground? I mean come on, the ground isn't all that comfy, and I have a bad back!"

"_Yes_, you have to sleep on the ground." Carter replied smirking slightly, as he too put clothes into a suitcase. "And you do not have a bad back, that's just an excuse not to go. And in case you don't remember, you're bringing an air mattress. So technically you're not sleeping on the ground."

"You're mean!" Rory said, clearly upset that Carter wasn't agreeing with her. "Let me talk to Finn, at least he's nice to me." She said dramatically.

"You know I'm right!" Carter said with a laugh. "Besides, we'll at least be with you." At her silence he added, "Think about it…we can get them back even more." He said slyly.

"I suppose you're right." Rory replied finally, with a sigh. "But I swear to god if a bug eats me I am _so_ coming back and haunting you!"

"Back to this again, are we?" He deadpanned. "Look we'll be there in an hour, I'll see you then…and I promise, no bugs are going to eat you!" He yelled into the phone while laughing.

"Meanie!" Rory yelled into the phone, sticking her tongue out even though Carter couldn't see her.

Carter just chuckled, and hung up the phone.

An hour later, both groups were completely packed, and stood together on the Hayden's driveway. Each group standing in there own circle, away from the other. It was clear that neither group was very happy with the situation. It was also clear that one of the groups knew for a fact that this was not going to work. In fact it would probably just make it all worse, much worse. The other group, was optimistic, believing that it would work, and two of the group members believed they would walk away from this, and Rory would be his.

After a few minutes of standing around, Finn being Finn got tired of waiting around.

"We'll meet you three jackasses there!" he called as he started to walk over to his SUV, that the Aussie Crew had decided to take.

"Fine!" Logan agreed. "Rory do you want to come with us?"

Rory snorted in response, and climbed into the backseat of Finn's car, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll take that as a _no_." Logan muttered, clearly upset at how Rory had reacted.

"You think?" Colin asked, as they watched the Aussie Crew, drive away. "Come on boys, we might as well get this over with."

"This weekend should be pretty interesting." Tristan said from the backseat, once they were on the road. "It'll finally give me some time to win over that sister of yours Colin."

"You mean it'll give _me_ the chance to win her over!" Logan called from the driver's seat

"Oh _please_!" Tristan snorted "You're no match for me. We all know that I'll have Rory by the end of this weekend."

"Would you both knock it off!" Colin said, clearly annoyed. "Neither of you are going to do anything with my sister. And stop talking about her as if she's an object, she's not"

"Since when do you care how we talk about her?" Logan asked. "You never did before."

"Well I care now." Colin replied softly. "I want my sister back."

"You never treated her like she was your sister before." Tristan snapped. "So why the hell do you care now?" He looked at Colin in the rear view mirror and crossed his arms. "Let me guess you really don't care, you just want to make mommy and daddy happy." Tristan scoffed.

"You can't read my mind!" Colin yelled, turning in his seat to glare at Tristan. "Just stay the hell away from my sister!"

"Colin, he is right you know." Logan said calmly trying to placate both friends. "You've never cared her whole life what we did or what happened to her. And now you suddenly do? You can't expect us to believe you. No one has a change of heart that fast."

"You two seemed to have!" Colin pointed out as he turned back around in his seat.

"Whatever man." Tristan muttered. Those were the last words spoken for the remainder of the drive. Each boy, was lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that were all centered around a certain blue eyed beauty.

_Meanwhile in the Aussie Crew's car…_

"Someone tell me again why I agreed to go camping?" Robert whined

"Because you love me!" Rory replied, grinning widely. "Someone tell me why I agreed to go camping too!" She pouted.

"Because your parents threatened to send you and your brother away somewhere together… _alone_… if you didn't." Carter said from beside Rory. "_And_ this was the only option for us to all be together."

"I knew there was a good reason for this." Rory muttered.

"Your parent's are crazy! " Robert said. "Who in their right mind would trust us to all go camping together? Do your parent's really want to outlive you and your brother? I have a feeling that you're probably going to kill each other. No…wait I have a feeling that we are going to end up killing the three jackasses, not in the literal sense of course!"

"They think it'll be a good bonding experience for us." Rory said in a mimicking tone. "I think they are more stupid than we gave them credit for. If they honestly expect everyone to come back and be friends, then they have another thing coming." She said glaring out the window.

"They are forcing us all to go camping, and Lorelai and Chistopher didn't even have the balls to come outside and say goodbye. No wait that's not the truth! They told Colin goodbye last night, but did they say anything to me? _Noooo_, you know they really suck at winning people over, they never cared about me, never have, and they never will."

"That was some rant Love!" Finn said, not at all shocked by it, clearly used to Rory and her ranting.

"Well no matter what happens this weekend…" Carter said. "…it's definitely going to be fun. We so should have brought a video camera!" He changed his voice, as if he was now a talk show host. "Seven high society kids, are forced to enter the wilderness. A strong hatred has divided the group in half. Which group will survive this hell?"

Rory laughed "I did bring a video camera!" She said, grabbing her bag from the bag and rummaging through it. "I thought we could get some of the pranks we pull on them on record. It'll be fun for us to relive them later on."

"As fun as discussing video taping the three jackasses at there worst is, could you pull over Finn?" Robert asked

"Why?" Finn asked. "We're almost there."

"I have to pee." Robert replied, not at all embarrassed about his admission.

"I told you to go before we left the house!" Rory said, laughing slightly. "See? You should listen to Rory because Rory knows best!" She added smugly.

"I didn't have to go then!" Robert argued. "But now I have to go!"

"If you had gone when I told you to," Rory replied, smirking slightly. "Then you wouldn't have to go now, would you?"

"Just pull over Finn!" Robert said, as his leg began to shake.

"Noooo!!!" Rory said. "Don't pull over Finny! Not until he says who was right!"

"Fine you were right!" Robert said, now squirming in his seat.

"Yes!" Rory cheered "I was right! Go me!" She danced slightly in her seat, causing Robert to roll his eyes at Rory's antics.

"You're going to have to hold it mate." Finn said "We're going to be there in a second."

"Besides you can't go outside." Rory said with an innocent look. "Where would you wash your hands?"

"Who says he washes his hands?" Carter asked with a laugh.

"Eww!" Rory yelled, looking thoroughly disgusted. "Boys are _nasty_!"

"I wash my hands!" Robert said laughing slightly. "Now can we please change the subject?"

"Sure mate!" Finn replied, rolling his eyes at his friends. For once he was being the mature one. "We're here anyway." As they pulled the SUV into the campground. They looked around a bit to find the campsite. After a few minutes they found it and parked.

"It's about bloody time!" Robert yelled, running off in the direction of the bathroom, which happened to only be a short walk away.

"Wow!" Rory said as she climbed out of the car. "It's so beautiful!" as she surveyed their campsite. In front of her was the most gorgeous lake she had ever seen. The view was amazing. "I can't wait till sunset" she murmured. Along with the lake, stood a dock, that had a small speed boat tied to it. There were a ton of tree's surrounding them. With the exception of a large open space that would serve as there campsite and the small road in which they had parked on. The campsite had, a large picnic table, and a small fire pit.

"This is going to be fun!" Finn said, standing beside Rory.

"Yeah." Rory agreed, somewhat happy. "We'd have more fun if they weren't going to be there though!"

"I know…" Carter replied throwing his arm around her shoulders."…but we're going to have fun this weekend, regardless of who we're stuck with. If we have fun this weekend, we'll have to come back and camp again without them."

Before, Rory or Finn could reply, Logan pulled in behind Finn's SUV. The three turned to look as the three jackasses climbed out of the car.

"Let the battle begin." She muttered ominously, just loud enough for Finn and Carter to hear. They looked at each other, over Rory's head and exchanged knowing looks. This trip was going to be interesting.

**Ha-ha! A bit of a cliffy! I'm proud of myself I wrote this chapter in two hours. I hope this is a good sign because lately it's been taking me forever to write, and now suddenly I'm on a huge writing kick! I had fun writing this chapter, everything was a bit random, nothing major happened again but it was kind of interesting. This chapter isn't all that long, but I thought it would be fun to leave you guys on a cliffy lol, and besides my butt was getting sore and I had to stop writing to make dinner anyway lol. I know that its October in the story but lets pretend that it's a really warm and hot October. Hey with globe warming it IS possible. I know there was a lot of whining in this chapter, it was meant to be this way. The groups didn't really interact either but, it's alright. I was going to add Lorelai and Christopher in, seeing the kids off, but then I realized it would be better for the fic if I didn't Anyways I'm going to shut up now before I give anything good away.**

**Warnings for the next chapter: The Aussie Crew, and the Chilton Trio, attempt to set up camp... will they kill each other?**

**Please review! Common! I came through with another chapter and so fast! I think I deserve a present! Lol just kidding but REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewers: Thanks a lot for reviewing! It means a lot to me that people are still interested in this fic; your reviews really make my day.**

**Author's Note: Well, I wrote this chapter in the summer but just got around to getting it beta'd. I'm on my Christmas vacation Friday and I might update more. Not really sure. I'm sorry for the wait, but my brother passed away. Writing has become an escape from it all. Right now I have school and my daughter to keep me occupied but once I'm done this semester…well I'll need to write. I hope you all like the chapter; it's kind of short I know but yeah.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Corey, beloved brother and uncle. He will always be dearly missed and we will never forget you. You are forever in our hearts. April 21****st**** 1988 - Saturday October 27****th**** 2007**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Gilmore Girls, Rory would have said yes to Logan, or already be married to Tristan take your pick. **

**Recap:**

_Wow!" Rory said as she climbed out of the car. "It's so beautiful!" as she surveyed their campsite. In front of her was the most gorgeous lake she had ever seen. The view was amazing. "I can't wait till sunset" she murmured. Along with the lake, stood a dock, that had a small speed boat tied to it. There were a ton of tree's surrounding them. With the exception of a large open space that would serve as there campsite and the small road in which they had parked on. The campsite had, a large __picnic table__, and a small fire pit._

_"This is going to be fun!" Finn said, standing beside Rory._

_"Yeah." Rory agreed, somewhat happy. "We'd have more fun if they weren't going to be there though!"_

_"I know…" Carter replied throwing his arm around her shoulders."…but we're going to have fun this weekend, regardless of who we're stuck with. If we have fun this weekend, we'll have to come back and camp again without them."_

_Before, Rory or Finn could reply, Logan pulled in behind Finn's SUV. The three turned to look as the three jackasses climbed out of the car._

_"Let the battle begin." She muttered ominously, just loud enough for Finn and Carter to hear. They looked at each other, over Rory's head and exchanged knowing looks. This trip was going to be interesting._

**Chapter 10**

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Logan asked as he walked toward the waiting teens, with Tristan and Colin in tow. Fully aware that if he didn't speak first that Tristan would beat him to it.

"And aren't you guys missing someone?" Colin asked after doing a quick head check.

"He's in the washroom." Carter said, "And yes we _have_ been waiting awhile. We thought you guys either got lost or decided to wait and show up when all of the work was done."

"_Well_," Tristan replied "I can see that you all still don't have a very high opinion of us."

Rory snorted. "That's to say the least." she muttered to Carter and Finn. "While we wait for Robert, we might as well divide up who's going to do what with whom."

"Rory and I will go and get firewood!" Tristan volunteered, smirking slightly at his 'brilliant' plan of getting Rory alone.

"How about no…" Rory replied disgustedly, pushing her hair out of her face, "Finn and I will start unloading the cars. Tristan, you and Colin get firewood and start a fire. Carter and Logan, you two start setting up the tents. Robert will help you, when he gets back." Rory delegated as she pointed at each of the boys.

"_Ooh_…" Logan said licking his lips. "_Bossy_, me like!" He finished giving her what he thought was a sexy smirk.

"I'd shut up if I were you mate." Finn said wisely, glancing at Rory who was looking at Logan like she wanted to cut his lips off. "She wouldn't hesitate to drown you in the lake for comments like that."

"Comments like what?" Robert asked, as he joined the group.

"Never mind Robbie." Rory replied, flashing him a sweet smile. "Everyone get to work! We don't have all day." She yelled, clapping her hands together.

"Rory, are you sure you don't want to help me collect firewood?" Tristan asked, trying to look innocent.

Rory snorted in response, turned on her heel and walked towards the parked SUV's.

Shaking their heads, the boys went their separate ways. Each going to do the task that Rory assigned them.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Colin and Tristan walked in silence, stopping to pick up sticks, or larger pieces of wood periodically and placing them in the small wheel barrow they had rented.

"You know…" Colin said finally, "I know _exactly_ what you and Logan are doing."

"And what _exactly_ are we doing?" Tristan asked, feigning innocence.

"You're both trying to get with my sister." Colin glared.

"And you just realized this _now_?" Tristan smirked, "Man, I never knew you were _this_ slow!"

"I wasn't finished!" Colin retorted. "You're both trying to get with my sister. And once one of you wins, you'll sleep with her and then dump her." He said angrily.

"It's not like that!" Tristan replied honestly. "Besides I don't think she's the type of person to do that sort of thing."

"I don't think we really know what kind of person she is anymore." Colin sighed.

"Oh, toughen up man!" Tristan said "You're starting to sound girly. Don't tell me you're going fruity on me?" He said, elbowing Colin playfully.

"Oh shut up!" Colin muttered, and the two continued on in silence.

-Back at the camp-

"Hey guys!" Carter said, approaching Finn and Rory who were busy setting up the barbeque, "Do you know where the other tents are?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked "Didn't we unload the other three tents after we gave you guys the first one?"

"No, you didn't." Logan replied, joining them, "We checked the pile and they weren't there, and then we checked the SUV's and they were both empty."

"That's impossible!" Rory said, in shock "I watched as Colin put them by the door, they have to be there."

"Well…they're not here. We looked _everywhere_ for them." Carter replied, "But the tent we do have is big enough for all of us."

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" Rory yelped, turning to glare at Logan "You better not snore." Before stomping off, to go and join Robert who was _still_ searching for the tents.

Finn winced, "I have a feeling we just stepped into hell." He said to no one in particular "I'm going to need a drink aren't I?"

**I'm sorry that it was so short. But it really felt like a good place to end things. I've already started on the next chapter it might be done during my Christmas break, no promises though. Writing really is my escape but everything I write seems to depressing and sad to put out. I suppose it's normal though. Well remember to review! And thanks for reading. **

**Warnings for the next chapter: Rory and someone attempt to make dinner**

**PLEASE VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW WHICH OF THE BOYS YOU'D LIKE TO HELP RORY MAKE DINNER WITH! I can't choose which so whichever boy it can be any of them, you want you guys decide. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing and voting. Also I'd like to thank all of those kind words I received from some of my reviewers. It meant a lot to me.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So sorry for the delay. I'm hoping another chapter will be out very soon. Anyway, I had a lot of votes, and since it ended in a tie so I decided that the leading two boys would be making dinner with Rory. Originally it was going to be only one of the boys but I figured the votes were close enough that I could write them both in. It could make it more interesting. Besides it would have left me having to choose between the two boys, which I could never do. Besides, I know people mainly want this to be a trory or rogan so I decided to be nice and give each group of people what they wanted. Even though Logan didn't win the vote, Rogan lovers still have a Rory and Logan moment. And Trory lovers still have there moment too. Also, due to the rather short chapter that was last put out, this chapter is a lot longer. Not exactly as long as it was going to be, but still long! Anyway, here is the final tally of the voting.**

**Finn: 8 votes**

**Tristan: 8 votes**

**Colin: 4 votes**

**Logan: 5 votes**

**Carter: 1 vote**

**Robert: 0 votes**

**If you voted after I got to the kitchen scene, I'm sorry but I stopped the voting once I started it so it didn't count. **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Corey, beloved brother and uncle. He will always be dearly missed and we will never forget you. You are forever in our hearts. April 21st 1988 - Saturday October 27th 2007**

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Gilmore Girls so I'm not making any money off of this, but if I did the show would still be on. I also don't own the song Barbie Girl, Aqua does or whoever the hell wrote it.**

**Recap:**

_"Hey guys!" Carter said, approaching Finn and Rory who were busy setting up the barbeque, "Do you know where the other tents are?"_

_"What do you mean?" Rory asked "Didn't we unload the other three tents after we gave you guys the first one?"_

_"No, you didn't." Logan replied, joining them, "We checked the pile and they weren't there, and then we checked the SUV's and they were both empty."_

_"That's impossible!" Rory said, in shock "I watched as Colin put them by the door, they have to be there."_

_"Well…they're not here. We looked everywhere for them." Carter replied, "But the tent we do have is big enough for all of us."_

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Rory yelped, turning to glare at Logan "You better not snore." Before stomping off, to go and join Robert who was still searching for the tents._

_Finn winced, "I have a feeling we just stepped into hell." He said to no one in particular "I'm going to need a drink aren't I?"_

**Chapter 11:**

"I have a feeling you're right Finn." Carter said smirking slightly, watching as Rory frantically looked for the tents. "Things are definitely going to get interesting."

"She's not going to find them." Logan muttered, as he too watched Rory search for the other tents. "I have a feeling Lorelai is behind this."

"_No_." Finn replied in mock surprise. "You don't say!"

Before Logan could reply Colin and Tristan returned from their quest for firewood, arms loaded down with large sticks and logs.

"Did we miss something?" Colin asked dropping his sticks by the fire pit watching as his sister ran around the camp frantically.

"We only have one tent." Logan filled his friends in quickly. He glanced back at Rory before adding. "Let's just say…Rory's not exactly too thrilled about it."

"Lorelai." Tristan grinned knowingly, "Someone remind me to thank her when we get back."

After ten minutes of searching for the other tents, she finally gave up. Rory turned and saw the six boys staring at her in amusement.

"What are you all staring at?" she snapped angrily.

"Didn't find them, eh Rory?" Tristan asked smirking slightly, clearly happy about the sleeping arrangements.

"No." Rory said with a frown, as she walked towards the boys. "And if any of you had anything to do with it," she sneered glaring at Tristan, Logan and Colin, "I'll castrate you."

"Hey!" Colin replied, "What's with the threatening? One of your friends could have easily taken the tents! Why do you feel the need to blame us?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because they wouldn't do that." Rory replied back knowingly, before turning to her friends. "Let's go for a walk."

Rory turned, and started to walk toward a hiking trail, opposite of where Colin and Tristan had gone to collect fire wood. Silently the other members of the Aussie Crew followed.

"Hey! What about us!" Logan called out to them. "I thought this weekend was about all of us bonding."

"Ha!" Rory called back a second later. "Bonding my ass! You're only here to try and get into my pants! So do me a favor and go drown yourself in the lake!"

"That wasn't very nice baby!" Logan called back ."But I think I can find a place in my heart to forgive you."

"What heart?" Logan heard Robert ask his friends sarcastically.

An hour later the Aussie Crew returned to the camp silently but smiling slightly. They quickly paired off: Carter and Rory and Finn and Robert. Each group heading off to a different section of the camp.

"They're up to something." Tristan said watching as Rory and Carter went over to one of the coolers to get a drink. "I can feel it." He said, his voice full of suspicion.

Colin nodded in agreement. "They are definitely planning something." he agreed, "But the question is, what exactly are they planning?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I don't know, but we should probably keep our eyes open."

"No shit, _Sherlock_." Tristan said sarcastically "As if we didn't know that."

"There's no need to be a jackass Dugrey." Logan replied, smirking slightly at him, "I think you're just jealous because you know Rory will be mine."

"In your dreams." Tristan shot back

Logan, clearly deciding that it was time to take matters into his own hands. Ignoring Tristan, he walked briskly over to where Rory and Carter were talking quietly, while sipping their bottles of water.

"I need to talk to you." he said grabbing Rory's arm slightly, pulling her away from Carter.

"Hey!" Carter yelled "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Talking to Rory." Logan replied as he continued to drag Rory away.

"Like hell you are!" Carter said harshly, "Maybe you don't get it, but she wants nothing to do with you. I don't know how many times we're going to have to tell you that for it for you to finally get it."

"Carter it's okay." Rory said softly, "I'll be fine, besides I actually want to talk to him about something."

Carter clearly looked unsure about the arrangement, before casting a small smile at Rory. He then turned back to Logan. "Try anything and I'll kill you." he threatened.

Logan smirking slightly, continued to drag Rory away from the group.

"What's this all about?" Rory asked once the group was out of sight.

"You know what this is about." Logan replied, "What happened to you? You're not the same girl you were."

"Logan we've been over this." Rory said with a sigh, "I changed because of what you guys did to me. I don't think I changed for the worse, I changed for the better. I know this isn't really what this is about, that's why I came. I'm curious to why you wanted to talk to me. Normally. I wouldn't have come but you have me intrigued. So tell me...What do you want?"

"How do you know I want something." Logan asked looking down at the ground slightly.

"Because no matter how much I hate you," Rory said "I still know you, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, I know you. So tell me what is this all about. And you better do it quick before Carter sends out a search party."

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you." Logan said softly, staring straight into her eyes, "It was wrong and cruel and I'm sorry for it. Can you forgive me?"

"Saying your sorry doesn't make what you did to me okay, Logan." she replied swiftly "You're only apologizing to me so you can try and get in my pants."

"That's not it Rory!" Logan cried "I really am sorry!"

"Actions speak louder than words, Logan." Rory replied, "And at this rate I'm going to hate you for the rest of your life. If you really want my forgiveness then you're going to have to prove you deserve it."

"I'll prove it." Logan swore "I swear to you I will, especially after this."

Rolling her eyes quickly, "Especially after what?" she asked clearly starting to become annoyed.

"After I was lucky enough to catch a glance of the sweet girl you once were." He said sweetly.

"You never noticed how sweet I was before, why care now?" Rory asked "And for your information I'm still the same person I was back then. Only now I pick and choose who to be nice to. And believe me, it's not going to be you."

"You're too late for that!" Logan said cheekily "I know you still care about me, because if you didn't you wouldn't be here right now."

"Rory, love where are you!" a voice yelled, interrupting the conversation

"You keep thinking that." Rory snorted, walking away.

'Oh I will!' Logan thought grinning slightly, watching as Rory rejoined her friends, 'You and I will be together before you know it!'

"So who's going to make dinner?" Colin asked, after an hour had gone by since Logan and Rory's encounter.

"You." Rory replied "You're the first one to bring it up, so you make it." She smirked triumphantly.

"I bet he doesn't even know how to turn the barbeque on." Robert snickered

"As fun as it would be to watch him struggle" Carter added "I really want to eat something and not die from food poising."

"I have to say I agree with them." Tristan said "I know from experience that Colin cannot cook to save his life."

"Hey!" Colin replied "I'm a good cook!"

"Do we have to argue about this?" Rory asked clearly annoyed. "Robert, you and Colin go and get more firewood. Carter and Huntzberger start the fire and set the table for dinner. Finn, Tristan and I will make dinner."

"Finny will do what love?" a drunken Finn slurred walking over to where the group stood by the cars.

"Finny will make dinner with Tristan and me." Rory said sweetly.

"But what if that's not what Finny wants to do." Finn asked with a small pout.

"Well what would Finny like to do?" Rory asked, smiling slightly.

"Finny would like to sing a song." He said happily.

"You can sing a song while you make dinner." Rory reasoned as Finn nodded happily with the deal, before turning to the others, "Let's get going."

As the group separated to their designated jobs, Rory lead a drunken Finn over to the 'kitchen' which had been set up on a nearby picnic table.

"So what should we make?" Tristan asked following them, hands in the front of his black Chilton hoodie that he had just changed into.

"I don't know." Rory replied with a sigh, "How about sandwiches and some of that soup I saw my brother pack this morning."

"Sure." Tristan said, shooting a smirk in her direction "I always knew you liked me best."

"I don't like you best" Rory said hotly "In fact I don't like you at all, I just know that Colin, Robert, and Carter can't cook. And it's my turn to watch Finn and I'd rather not be around Logan at the moment so you were my only choice."

"_Sure_." Tristan repeated clearly not believing her "What ever you say."

Rory quickly rolled her eyes, before turning to chase after a drunken Finn who had wandered away and was heading full speed to the lake, stripping as he went.

"Finny no!" Rory yelled as she chased after him "Keep your clothes on!"

"But Finny wants to go for a swim!" Finn whined as he tried to undo his belt buckle.

"You can go swimming tomorrow." Rory reasoned. "Come on Finn don't leave me alone with Dugrey over there."

"But Finny wants to go swimming." He pouted drunkenly.

"Sorry Finny, but it's time to make dinner." Handing him his fallen hoodie "Here put this back on and after dinner we'll talk about going swimming,"

"Okay!" Finn replied with a pout, sounding very similar to a whining five year old.

Tristan watched in amusement as Rory helped Finn put his hoodie back on, and drag him back to where he stood waiting.

"He seems difficult when drunk." Tristan said smiling slightly.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it." Rory replied, smiling at the memories, "This is nothing compared to how he usually is."

"Love, Finny is hungry!" Finn whined, laying his head on Rory's shoulder.

"And he talks about himself in third person when drunk!" Tristan laughed "Man this weekend is going to be fun."

"Hey!" Rory defended, "Don't talk about Finn like he's not here."

"Sorry!" Tristan said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "Let's get the show on the road."

"Finn" Rory said, "I'm going to give you a very important job. Do you think you can handle it?"

Finn perked up immediately "I'm ready for the job!" he replied cheerfully.

"Okay" Rory said, quickly dumping the three packages of Lipton's Minestrone soup into the water Tristan measured while waiting for Finn and Rory to return. "Now Finn" she continued, "can you carry this over to the stove thing, and keep stirring it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Finn replied, picking up the large pot up and carrying it to where Rory had pointed.

"Shouldn't one of us turn the stove on for him?" Tristan asked, watching as Finn stirred the soup together happily, but made no move to turn it on.

"You do it." Rory said as she bent down and began pulling the different selections of meats and other ingredients needed from the cooler.

Seconds later Tristan returned stepping close to a now standing Rory, "How many sandwiches should we make?" he asked huskily in her ear.

"Step away from me!" Rory replied, stepping away from Tristan.

"I say we make 10." Tristan said, as if the exchange had never happened.

Rory nodded in agreement, "They are pretty big sandwich buns." she pointed out "Carter likes cheese wiz on his, Finn will eat whatever you put on it and Robert likes his with mustard on it."

Tristan nodded, stepping close to Rory again, but before he could comment…

_"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world"_ Finn sang happily and drunkenly in his best girly voice still stirring his soup _"Life in plastic, it's fantastic you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere imagination, life is your creation"_

Tristan stared at Finn in shock, no guy that he had ever met before would ever sing in public. Especially to that song. Casting a quick glance at Rory he saw that she was smiling, and staring clearly amused at her friend. 'Look's like she's used to it,' he thought.

_"Come on, Barbie, let's go party"_ Finn sang in his best 'guy' voice

Tristan watched as Finn took his spoon out of the pot and began to sing into it.

_"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"_

"Does he do this often?" Tristan asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." Rory replied with a nod "The song varies though."

_"I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky "_

By this point, Finn was dancing around crazily, arms and legs thrashing about wildly. All the while, still singing into his spoon 'microphone' and doing the appropriate voices for each part of the song.

_"You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa"_

Finn quickly stuck his finger in his mouth, dragging it down his body slowly.

_"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"  
_

Rory and Tristan, cast a quick glance at each other, before joining in on Finn's crazy dancing.

_"Come on, Barbie, let's go party"_ Rory and Tristan sang together.

_"Ha ha ha, yeah"_ Finn responded.

_  
"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh "_

Tristan quickly grabbed Rory's hand, twirling her around, as Finn continued to sing, but his dancing was now remotely similar to that of the robot.

_"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours"

Finn grinned at Rory and Tristan still dancing crazily, before they all continued to sing the last part of the song together,

_"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_"_

Carter and Robert, having watched the whole thing, clapped loudly, at the finish. Casting wolf whistles at the now bowing trio.

"What the hell was that?" Colin asked staring at the trio as if they each had three heads, having watched the entire thing as well. Tension quickly came over the group.

"_That_" Finn replied merrily "was a performance featuring me Finn Morgan, the ever beautiful Rory Hayden and blondie over there."

"_So_" Carter asked cheerfully, "when's dinner?"

**Okay, so they didn't really cook all that much...but I got lazy and decided to stop there. I wasn't sure what to do with both boys, and thought, what would be completely out of character for Tristan and completely in character for Finn? Thus, the song Barbie Girl popped up into my head. It's a little odd I know but hey, can you imagine Tristan dancing around to 'Barbie Girl'? I think not. You guys are lucky I love my reviewers, I listened to Barbie Girl over and over during that scene. In other news, Rory had a bit of a soft spot in this chapter. But I think I used it to cheer myself up, I guess I didn't want to make myself sad like I have been. The chapter just doesn't seem like me... Maybe it's just me, you be the judge.**

**Warning's for the next chapter: Colin and Rory have a little alone time, (its only fair there was some rogan and trory action in this chapter) and a prank is pulled, but on which crew?**

**Please review! It truly makes my day. If you cannot review due to you commenting on the Authors note I made, send me a PM and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. I know you probably think I don't care because chapters are so far apart. But I really do care, and I will finish this fic if it kills me!**

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter! At least its out now. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Once I have time to spare, I'll get to writing the next chapter. Although I do have other fics which need chapters as well. Usually once I start getting reviews I start writing. So remember to review... and you may just get another chapter a bit quicker. But anyway, here is the long awaitied chapter. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Dedication:This chapter is dedicated to Corey, beloved brother and uncle. He will always be dearly missed and we will never forget you. You are forever in our hearts. April 21st 1988 - Saturday October 27th 2007**

**This chapter is also dedicated to those who have or have a loved with CF. We need to find a cure! There is no other option. **

**Special thanks to my beta LoVe23 for betaing this chapter and making it loads better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor am I making any money off of this. **

**Recap:**

_Finn grinned at Rory and Tristan still dancing crazily, before they all continued to sing the last part of the song together,_

_"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"_

_Carter and Robert, having watched the whole thing, clapped loudly, at the finish. Casting wolf whistles at the now bowing trio._

_"What the hell was that?" Colin asked staring at the trio as if they each had three heads, having watched the entire thing as well. Tension quickly came over the group._

_"That" Finn replied merrily "was a performance featuring me Finn Morgan, the ever beautiful Rory Hayden and blondie over there."_

_"So" Carter asked cheerfully, "when's dinner?"_

**Chapter 12:**

Two hours had passed since Rory, Finn and Tristan's spectacular performance. Darkness was quickly falling upon the teenagers as they sat in a circle around the campfire. Both groups of boys chatted quietly to their friends. Rory, from her position beside Robert, sat roasting a marshmallow happily. She turned her stick carefully just above the flame. Suddenly, her marshmallow burst into flames. She pouted, before blowing it out and handing her stick to Carter silently.

"I see you still can't cook to save your life!" Colin called out to her from the other side of the fire.

"You can't do any better!" Rory replied hotly "Besides I've gotten better." She muttered, close to pouting.

"Since when have you gotten better?" Carter snorted. "If I recall, just a month ago you almost set the school on fire, with your attempt to make brownies!"

"_Robert_" Rory whined. "Carter's being mean to me!"

"Sorry Ror." Robert chuckled, "But you know it's the truth."

"I have to pee." Rory announced, clearly annoyed that Robert hadn't agreed with her.

"I'll go with you!" Logan and Tristan announced together, standing up at the same time, turning to shoot the other a glare.

"I find peeing to be a solo event." Rory snorted, walking away in the direction of the bathroom by herself.

"I thought girls liked to go to the bathroom in groups." Logan called out to Rory.

"We do!" she called back "Just not with two perverted blonde haired idiots."  
The two boys were just about to sit back down on their chairs when a loud scream pierced through the night.

"That was Rory!" Carter said jumping to his feet.

"Where did Rory go?" Finn asked drunkenly taking a sip of his drink, oblivious to the scream.

Ignoring him, the others ran off in the direction they thought the noise came from. Once they reached a wide-eyed, pale faced Rory, each boy couldn't help but notice the look of utter terror written clearly on her face.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked, huffing to catch his breath.

Slowly, Rory moved her arm, pointing to something on the ground.  
Tristan burst into laughter when he saw what had caused the scream. "It's just a tiny snake!" he said chuckling. As the rest of the boys also burst into laughter.

"Kill it!" she said in a hushed frightened whisper "Before it eats me!" She said in the tiniest voice possible.

"It's not going to eat you," Robert said bending to pick the snake up, "It's only a baby."

"_Kill it_!" Rory repeated backing away.

"What's going on?" Finn slurred approaching the group, wobbling slightly.

"Rory's scared because she spotted a snake." Carter said still chuckling.

Finn's eyes went wide, gazing over to where Robert was still holding the snake "Snake!" he screamed, as he turned to run back in the direction of the camp.

Logan approached Rory slowly, "It's okay now." he said gently "Your friend has the snake."

"Are you okay Ror?" Tristan asked, also approaching Rory.

Rory glanced at the two boys. "I don't like snakes." she murmured quietly. "Carter can you come to the bathroom with me?"

Carter was about to reply when he was interrupted.

"I'll go with you." Colin volunteered, "I have to go anyway."

Rory nodded, not bothering to protest, as she started walking off in the direction of the bathroom silently.

"I see you still don't like snakes." Colin said, falling into step with her, "You never liked them, even when we were little. Some things never change." He continued with a small smile on his face.

"While other things do change." Rory replied, not wanting to fight with him in her frightened state.

"Yeah…" Colin agreed "…while others do change."

They walked on silently for a few paces, before Colin spoke, "Hey! Do you remember the time, when we went to the zoo with our nanny and you saw a real snake for the first time?"

"How could I forget? I went screaming out of there." Rory shuddered at the memory, "But then you grabbed my hand and calmed me down."

Colin smiled, "I remember." he said "And I believe I told you that I was there, and you had nothing to be scared of."

Rory nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of who her brother had been prior to meeting Logan and Tristan, "To be three again." she said softly. Colin shot her a quick smile, before the two separated, going into the proper washrooms. A few minutes later, they began the walk back to the camp.

"Can I ask you a question?" Colin asked while they walked, "Before you go back to hating me?"

"Sure…" Rory said slowly, not sure if she really wanted to answer whatever his question was.

"Do you ever think we will ever be like real siblings again?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." Rory replied sadly. "We haven't been like real siblings since we were three. Besides it depends on you and your parents."

"But you've changed." Colin said "If it's anyone it should be you trying to get back in with us. After the way you've been acting. But luckily for you, we will forgive you."

Rory stopped walking, "The way _I've_ been acting?" she said harshly "You made me this way! You think you get to forgive _me_? All I've done was get back at you for the way I've been treated! You're right I have changed, but for the better. I'm not afraid to stand up for myself to a jackass like you!"

"Those friends of yours made you this way." Colin said stubbornly, the quiet truce, quickly coming to an end.

"You think that those boys who I consider my brothers put me through ten years of abuse?" Rory said with a snort "Wait! No! That was _you_!" With a glare, Rory stomped off to the camp, leaving a shocked Colin staring after her.

Rory sat back down in her original spot, arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll tell you later" she replied, glaring at Colin who had just returned.

"Okay then" Carter replied, dropping his arm off of her shoulders as he reached forward onto the cooler that sat a foot away from where he was, "Here have some chocolate."

From then on, the two groups sat quietly talking amongst themselves. Half an hour after Rory and Colin returned, with a mutual agreement everyone decided to turn in for the night. Or so the jackass trio thought.

"I'll sleep next to you, Rory!" Tristan said as he climbed into the tent after Rory, "After all you may need a big, strong protector in the middle of the night." he finished, flexing his muscles slightly.

"Yeah right," Logan snorted, "it's more like she needs protection from you."

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Tristan snapped, "I've seen the way you've been ogling her all day!"

"Will you two shut up?" Robert interjected, cutting off Logan's retort, "Maybe instead of arguing you could ask her who she wants to sleep next to."

Both boys turned to stare at Rory, smiling sweetly from her position in between Carter, and a passed out Finn, laying down and cuddling into Carter. Tristan and Logan watched jealously, as they watched what had happened.

"I'm not too comfortable with my sister cuddling with a guy I barely know." Colin said, as he also watched the exchange.

"Oh shut up Colin!" Rory replied, as she turned to bury her face in Carters chest. "Go to sleep."

It fell completely silent yet again. Only the sounds of moving sleeping bags, and moving around were heard. Finally it fell completely silent. They lay in complete silence for several minutes.

"Isn't anyone going to turn off the flash light?" Finn asked, breaking the silence as he woke up from his slumber.

"DuGrey is closest." Carter replied.

Rolling his eyes, Tristan sat up quietly and turned the flashlight off. After he lay back down a silence once again overcame the group.

The Aussie Crew lay quietly in the dark. Listening for the sure signs that Logan, Tristan and Colin were indeed asleep.

"Its time!" Robert hissed quietly, sitting up from his position next to Carter. Rory and Carter also sat up quietly. Rory turned and grinned at Carter, who was grinning back as he turned on the flashlight he had hidden in his sleeping bag.

"You guys go get the stuff" she ordered quietly, "and I'll try and wake up Finn."  
They nodded in agreement, unzipping the tent door as quietly as possible before climbing out.

"Finn!" Rory hissed, shaking him slightly, "Its time to get up."

After receiving no response, "Finn!" she hissed again, poking him in the stomach, "_Finn_!"  
Sighing in defeat, she decided to wait for the two boys to return. She didn't have to wait long. Within moments the two boys returned. Grinning slightly at them, Robert closed the door to the tent.

"Finns out for the night." Rory whispered.

"I figured as much" Robert whispered back, "lets do this".

Carter handed Rory several blue bungee cords, as she moved so she was sitting next to Logan, who was laying on his right side. The two boys copied her actions, Carter with Colin and Robert with Tristan.

Biting her lip slightly, she observed the sleep face of Logan. 'He looks so innocent while he sleeps.' She thought, eyes tracing his face in the glow of the flashlight. 'Snap out of it Ror!' she told herself, 'he's not innocent and you know it.' Shaking off her thoughts, Rory grabbed one of the smaller bungee cords, she carefully wrapped the cord, over and around his knees. Locking it tightly in place. She then repeated the process with his waist, lower torso and shoulders. From there, she carefully fed a much bigger bungee cord under what little space there was left under the cord about his knees. Bringing it forward and over, and under the bungee cord about his waist, pulling it into a triangle shape. She repeated the process, in a complete circle around him, and continued on with a new cord from his torso and shoulders. Smirking evilly as she finished.

She glanced over to where Carter was finishing up with Colin. Grinning slightly, she saw that he had used the same concept that she had. Looking further over at Robert, she saw that he had simply wrapped the cords in various places around Tristan, efficiently tying him in place.

Smiling at each other in triumph, Rory flashed the boys a quick thumbs up, before returning to her sleeping bag. How the three boys had slept through the process of being efficiently tied in there sleeping bags she didn't know. Nor did she really care. Only one thing was on her mind as she drifted off into a nice slumber, their faces when they woke up in the morning unable to move.

**Woo! Another chapter! Writing chapters always makes me want to write another one... even though I don't have the time to do that. I had fun with this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. I added in a Colin/ Rory moment I hope you guys all liked. It was originally a bit shorter than what it ended up to be, but at the last minute I added a bit. Also, I know I used the word quietly a lot in this chapter...there was just really no way around that though. If the prank confused you at all, feel free to put it in your review and I'll be happy to PM you and explain a bit more. I wasn't sure if it was clear enough.  
Warnings for the next chapter: The boys' reactions to being bound to their sleeping bags!  
**

**Please review! They truly light up my day and make me smile. **


End file.
